Forever
by SavvyTheWriter
Summary: Quinn Masters moves next door to Jax Teller. She has a different view on life and doesn't want to deal with anymore drama. Quinn finds herself falling for the man that accepts her past, and then she is hit in the face with the hard truth that Jax's life consists of nothing but drama when she learns about the club. Will she allow Jax in her life after she finds out the truth?
1. Chapter 1

**Stella got her groove back!**

 **I know that I have three other stories up right now. BUT this plot had popped into my head and when I sat down to type it out, I got a little carried away and wanted to see what the readers think about it. I wanted to do something different with a different SOA character. That means that there will be NO Tara or Abel in this story because it doesn't fit the plot I have. I do not own any of the familiar ideas that you recognize from the show, nor do I own the SOA characters that will appear throughout this story. As the story progresses you will see the dark side of Quinn and what she ran from in Maine, and you will see the dark side of Jax because of the club and how the two help each other, but of course it isn't always rainbows and butterflies.** ***** The title **Forever** is based off of Zayn and Taylor Swift's song 'I don't wanna live forever' in case anyone is curious.

"Excuse me?"

Jax Teller heard an unfamiliar feminine raspy voice causing him to turn away from the truck he was working on in his driveway. When he turned around to look for the voice he realized he had seen the petite brunette before when she had moved in next door a couple of weeks ago.

"I think I got some of your mail by accident." The nameless woman held out her small hand and showed the two envelopes, "I was going to put it in the mailbox but I saw you here..." The woman began to explain.

"Thanks." Jax flashed a small charming smile, "The mailman never really pays attention to the right addresses seventy percent of the time." Jax joked and grabbed the two pieces of mail. He didn't realize that his finger hand brushed against hers causing an unfamiliar spark and he froze for a split second, "What's your name?" Jax questioned, "Ya know, in case I get any of your mail by accident."

The woman let out a small raspy chuckle, "Quinn Masters."

"It's nice to meet you Quinn, I'm Jax Teller." Jax held out his hand and the woman looked to his hand for a second before slipping hers into his and shaking it.

"Nice to meet you too."

Jax watched as she flashed him a small soft smile and then pulled her hand away. He realized that he had grease on his hands and it had gotten onto hers, "Oh, sorry! I didn't realize I had that much grease on my hand." Jax explained and watched as the woman shrugged her shoulders.

"It's fine, nothing a little water and soap can't fix." Quinn flashed him a smile, "Well I better get back home. It was nice to meet you Jax Teller." Quinn began to walk away from him and Jax couldn't help but to watch her leave.

"Nice to meet you too Quinn Masters." Jax spoke loud enough for her to hear and watched as she looked over her shoulder and gave him a bright smile.

Jax couldn't help but to appreciate the woman's body. It was something that he had noticed when she had moved in. She had curves in all the right places. There had been a few times where he had gotten home in the early morning and noticed that she had either just got done running or would take off running down the road, so he realized that she must work out some.

Shaking his head from the thoughts of Quinn, he pulled his cell phone out of his pocket to check the time since he was due at work and realized that he was running late.

"Shit." Jax huffed and decided to shut the hood of the truck and pick it back up when he got home and headed straight for his bike to try to avoid his mother chewing him out for being late.

As he started his bike and rode out of his driveway, he found himself glancing towards Quinn's light yellow home and noticed that she had all of the windows open and could hear the sounds of music over the low rumbles of his engine and couldn't help but to chuckle as he sped up.

Quinn couldn't believe where life had taken her in the past couple of years. If anyone had told her that she would have to leave the only town she had ever known to feel safe again, she would have told them they were crazy. The brunette photographer had grown up in Bar Harbor Maine. She had absolutely loved the town because it was like a little island. There was something about feeling isolated but not actually being cut off from the world that she loved. She swore that when she fell asleep at night she could smell the ocean air once in awhile, and it made her miss her hometown just a little bit more.

When Quinn had first started to get into photography, she had started out by taking pictures of boats on the water, the people she knew that owned little shops, and from there she had decided to save up some money to travel to a couple of places around the US in order to expand her collection of pictures.

At first, Quinn had just done photography for fun because she loved how with one single click of a camera you could capture so much. She would post them onto her social media accounts to have a way to never lose them, but somehow they started to go viral within her group of friends. When a couple of people had commented that she should start her own business, she started to think it wouldn't be a bad idea.

Quinn had decided to start out local and would photograph weddings of her friends, small beauty pageants the town would hold for the young kids and anything she could get her hands on. Once the people had bragged about how great of a photographer she was and how much attention she was getting for her pictures, she had decided to just go for it and made a few business cards. The next thing she knew, Quinn was getting contacted from a few people around the US in order to have pictures done for different reasons and it seemed to grow more as the years passed.

Since Quinn was terrible at scheduling and keeping track of where to go and when once her business started to grow, she had turned to her best friend Gavin. He had been the brains behind getting her website up and running, and then he turned into her personal assistant. Even though he still lived back in Maine, he would keep her updated with hundreds of emails, texts and calls to make sure that she was organized. When ever she would have to travel somewhere, he would fly out from Maine in order to meet her in whatever town she would be going to. Gavin was her life saver, even across the United States.

Quinn had sworn to herself that she was never going to move again. She couldn't believe that she had spent the entire day unpacking and going through her things. Quinn had the habit of shopping for antiques when she would travel to different states and had accumulated a lot of things over the past year when she had basically traveled non-stop. Her favorite place to shop for antiques was Louisiana, especially New Orleans.

"Hey Siri, call Gavin." Quinn spoke out loud to her phone as she was rummaging through her records, to put something in her record player.

"Girl, tell me that you are moving back." Gavin joked and Quinn couldn't help but to let out a laugh and quickly hit the speakerphone and went back to looking through her records.

"I'm not moving ever again." Quinn stated, "I was actually wondering if you wanted to fly out here soon and help me go through all this shit I've seemed to collect. I need to get rid of some stuff but you know me, I can't ever part with anything I get." Quinn rolled her eyes when she heard Gavin laughing hysterically for a moment.

"I call dibs on the alligator skeleton head." Gavin chuckled.

"I'm not getting rid of Henry. I got that the first time I went to New Orleans. You can have that witch board thing I got at that voodoo shop."

"Fuck no!" Gavin hissed, "You shouldn't even have that in your house!" Gavin added causing Quinn to bust out laughing.

"Don't be such a sissy Gavin." Quinn joked while laughing a little, "But seriously, how do you feel about flying out here for a bit before we go to Cancun?" Quinn questioned.

Quinn and Gavin agreed to take a small break at the beginning of the summer since business was going to pick up once they were back from Cancun, and they both wanted to enjoy some down time before things got hectic for a few months.

"Do you have a pool at least? I need to work on my tan for Cancun so I don't turn into a tomato, or do I need to buy like a membership card to some rinky dink park pool?" Gavin joked and Quinn chuckled.

"You are actually in luck princess, I do have a pool. But I might charge a membership fee, that seems like a good idea." Quinn joked.

"Psh, you would you bitch." Gavin scoffed, "Are there any hot guys around? I need to know what type of swim trunks to pack."

"Oh my God..." Quinn laughed, "Actually, I met my neighbor today. The mailman dropped off his mail by mistake, he's pretty good looking but I don't think he plays for your team."

"I can always change that." Gavin stated causing Quinn to roll her eyes, "But let me check the flights out and see what there is and I'll book the next flight out. There's not shit to do here and I'm bored out of my mind without you." Gavin sighed dramatically.

"Just let me know and I'll come pick you up from the airport. Make sure to pack shit for Cancun too, unless you want to fly back home and then fly back out."

"Bitch, bye."

Quinn couldn't help but to laugh when Gavin ended the phone call with that and then turned her attention to an old record she had found in New Orleans and decided to put the old jazz music on the player. Once the music had began to play, Quinn had decided to go to the fridge for a beer and grabbed the hammer to put a few of her favorite pictures up in her living room. The brunette had realized that she needed a stool to stand on and didn't have one.

"Well shit..." Quinn muttered and looked around to see what she could stand on. She had taken a few long drinks of her beer and knew that she had put her kitchen table chairs outside to be picked up for trash since a couple of them had broken from the move and decided to go out to examine if she could stand on one of them.

Just as she walked out the front door, she ran into a solid body and felt hands go to her elbows to keep her from falling backwards but she still let out a startled scream.

"Jesus. You scared the shit out of me!" Quinn finally found her voice when she opened her eyes and blinked a couple of times to see the blonde haired neighbor standing on her small porch.

"I could say the same thing." Jax chuckled, "Came barreling out of the house, didn't expect it." Jax added.

Quinn let out a little laugh, "Yeah, I was on a mission."

"What sort of mission?" Jax questioned with an amused smile on his face.

"Well, I have some things to hang up and I need to see if one of my broken kitchen chairs are stable enough for me to stand on." Quinn explained, "Apparently the old age got to them and couldn't handle the move." Quinn joked.

Jax let out a small laugh, "I could help instead of you using broken chairs."

"Oh I couldn't ask you to do that."

"It's the least I could do for you returning my mail." Jax offered his famous bright smile and Quinn reluctantly agreed.

Quinn turned back to the front door and opened it and allowed Jax to follow her in. She moved towards the few large picture frames she had sat out on the couch to make sure they were dust free and clean.

"Nice place." Jax commented looking around to the large living room.

"Thanks." Quinn smiled at him.

Jax decided to look at Quinn's face for the first time since the sun wasn't beating in his eyes and noticed how naturally gorgeous she was. She didn't have an ounce of make-up on and noticed the little hoop nose ring she had on, and then was almost taken away at the color of her grey eyes. They almost seemed to glow with how dark her brown hair was and had little silver slivers in them causing them to pop out even more. The man had to force himself to look away from her eyes and glanced to the pictures that were framed on the couch.

"Wow, these are amazing." Jax commented honestly.

As he examined the pictures, he instantly had a favorite. It was a black and white photo of several shops on a busy street with several people on the road and sidewalks.

"I took that in New Orleans in the French Quarter during a festival." Quinn spoke up causing Jax to look away from the photo and back to her.

"You took this?" Jax questioned.

Quinn gave a nod, "I'm a photographer."

"Wow, you're amazing." Jax complimented her work causing Quinn to blush slightly.

"Thank you." Quinn smiled.

"Where are you wanting these darlin?" Jax questioned turning his attention back to the photos and looked around the room.

"I was thinking that wall, just sort of scattered in no order. I plan on adding more when I get back from Cancun." Quinn explained and handed the hammer and nails over to Jax when he put his hand out.

"Cancun huh?" Jax questioned.

"Yeah, my friend and I are going there before business picks up for the summer." Quinn explained, "Have you ever been?" Quinn questioned, trying to make small talk as he hung the first picture.

"No. I've been around California and a few other places close. Don't have much time for a vacation or time to travel." Jax explained vaguely, "Do you travel a lot of work?"

"Yeah. I have some regular clients that I go to every few months in different states, and then in between I have odds and ends that fill up the rest of the year. Sometimes I get the ones who end up canceling at the last minute so I just use the time to site see and photograph whatever I find." Quinn explained.

"Cancellations must not be good for the business." Jax commented after he made sure the nail for the second photo was in the wall.

"It's not too bad. I usually use the photos I take after a cancellation and put to canvases and people buy them on my website." Quinn explained, "It's usually small hotels or local businesses, but it sort of makes up for the money I lost from the cancellation." Quinn added.

"What's your website name?" Jax questioned as he hung the second photo on the wall.

"Oh it's Quinn Photography." Quinn chuckled, "Not very clever but it gets the point across. I figured if it were something simple it would be easy to remember." Quinn added.

"Do you have a business card too?" Jax chuckled and watched as Quinn blushed a little and gave a nod.

"Not everyone has access to the internet, and business cards were how I first got started basically, so it was a little hard to part with." Quinn explained.

"But with the people who don't have access to the internet, how do they figure out if they want you as a photographer though?" Jax questioned with furrowed eyebrows.

"Well ninety percent of the time the people that use my business cards have seen my work previously or have been around while I'm taking photos. There's the 10 percent of people who use business cards that what to see my work first, so I set up a time and date and fly out to them to have them look or I send my assistant out to do it if I have something planned." Quinn explained and Jax gave a nod in understanding.

Once the rest of the frame were hung, Quinn had walked Jax to the door and watched as he pulled three envelopes out from his back pocket.

"These were in my mail box when I got home from work." Jax grinned causing Quinn to let out a laugh.

"So I guess we better get use to having each other's mail then huh?" Quinn joked, "If for some reason you get my mail while I'm in Cancun, you can just stick it in the mailbox and I'll get it when I get back." Quinn explained.

Jax gave a nod and his phone began to ring in his pocket, "Well have a good night darlin."

"Thanks again." Quinn smiled softly and watched as he walked off the porch and towards his house as he answered his cell phone.

Quinn had waited until Jax was out of view before shutting and locking the front door and then setting the alarm system. She turned back to her living room to clean up a little before calling it a night. She was struggling with being in such a small town without knowing anyone but she figured after meeting the good looking neighbor, maybe she could make a new friend, and it wasn't bad that he was definitely nice to look at. Quinn was going to be completely unprepared for the crazy that was about to barrel into her life after meeting the Prince of Charming.

 _ **Author's Note:**_

 **Would you like to see more? Feel free to let me know your thoughts. Also for my other stories, I will be updating those as soon as I can tear myself away from this story. ;)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: Thank you all so much for the reviews, favorites and follows! I am extremely excited for this story because it is so different from the others I have done. I will go ahead and say that I fixed this chapter at the last minute to sort of make it speed a long because I originally was going to do an extremely slow burn between Jax and Quinn's friendship, but who has time for all that? I will apologize in advance for spelling and grammar errors. I tried to scan through to make sure things were correct. After all, I am human. Also, I will say that you will find out what happened to Quinn in the next chapter, and it may seem a little far fetched but I got the idea from a movie I saw a while back. (I can't remember the name for the life of me.) Also, would anyone be willing to let me bounce some ideas off of them and maybe some questions from a readers point of view? Feel free to PM me if you're interested. Thanks for taking the time to read this! Ya'll are awesome!**

* * *

It had been about several days since Jax had helped Quinn hang her pictures. That night when he had gotten home from helping her, he had showered and ate a late dinner and decided to go to her website on his phone to look at her pictures. He didn't know much about photography, but he loved how she captured things. There were even a few pictures that he wanted to order, and just as he was about to he ended up having to go out on a last minute run and completely spaced ordering them.

While Jax was out on the run, he found himself thinking about Quinn off and on. Since he had first met her, the two had started to get to know each other a little more when they would have to exchange mail. The second time she had to deliver his mail, he had invited her in for a cup of coffee. He knew that he was running late to work at the garage but he couldn't find himself cutting their conversation short. He had learned that she grew up in Bar Harbor Maine, and that her parents had passed away when she was kid. He had told her about his father passing away from a motorcycle accident, and his brother passing away due to heart issues. For the first time, outside of the club members, he enjoyed just actually talking to someone who didn't know a thing about him and the club.

Jax Teller was known as a ladies man when he was younger and it traveled into his adult years once he had joined the Sons of Anarchy. The more he had gotten to know Quinn, he realized that she was completely different than any of the women he had ever met. It didn't make sense to him at first because nothing really stopped him from trying to get laid and working his charm to do so. Jax found himself wanting to know more and more about her. At first he thought it was just the fact that he was physically attracted to her, but the more he talked to her, the more his curiousity grew and the more he became interested in her.

Something seemed so refreshing, so uncomplicated when talking to the gorgeous brunette. She didn't look at him with judgement because she was new to town and didn't know the lifestyle he had lived. She didn't just talk to him to gain favors from him or the club, and she didn't just want to get screwed by him to say that she had slept with Jax Teller. He could put his walls down with her and just forget about the outside drama that involved the club, and the cops.

He had tried to ignore the spark he had felt when he had first met her, but he started to realize that he couldn't. He knew that he was starting to develope some sort of feelings for the woman next door, but he wasn't sure if it was a good idea to get involved with his neighbor. As much as he tried to fight it, he couldn't find himself being able to stop talking to her.

Since Jax had the day off, he decided to start his morning with a cup of coffee and a cigarette, and then showered for the day. Once he had gotten dressed, he decided that he was going to see if Quinn had plans for the day since she hadn't been shown around town yet.

Walking out of his house and down the driveway, Jax wasted no time in approaching Quinn's front door and knocked a few times. It didn't take long for the door to open up to reveal the short long haired brunette.

"Hey, more mail?" Quinn questioned causing Jax to laugh and shake his head no.

"No mail this time, I was actually wondering if you had plans today?" Jax questioned and watched as Quinn opened the door for him to enter the house.

Jax stepped into the large home and noticed the shorts she had on that showed off her toned legs and a off white shirt that said all you need is a little love and jazz across the chest with a blue and black flannel shirt with her hair flowing down her back and her face makeup free.

"I don't have anything planned other than going to the store this afternoon before picking up Gavin from the airport. Why?" Quinn questioned as she walked barefoot into the kitchen with Jax following, "Want a cup?" Quinn questioned.

"Please." Jax gave her a soft smile.

His blue eyes were glued to Quinn as she moved from the cabinets to the coffee pot and began to pour the two cups, and then put creamer in hers and offered some for him and he shook his head, and then watched as she put some sugar in hers and then looked to him to see if he wanted sugar and gave her a nod.

"Thanks." Jax smiled as she handed the coffee mug over to him, "I was wondering if you wanted to get a town tour today." Jax offered, "There is this spot I use to go to as a kid with my best friend. Sort of a hidden town treasure." Jax explained.

"Hidden town treasure?" Quinn raised an amused eyebrow, "I'm extremely intrigued with this." Quinn commented before she took a couple of sips of her coffee, "I'll go but I have to be back by one." Quinn added.

"I can work with that." Jax smiled to her.

Since neither Jax or Quinn had ate breakfast, Jax had decided to stop at the local diner after an arguement on whether to take Jax bike or Quinn's SUV. Quinn ended up winning because of the fact that she had brought her camera along in her backpack that she had transformed into a purse, and she refused to take a chance on it breaking.

Once the two had placed their order, Quinn noticed the odd looks that the handsome man was getting and decided to start a conversation.

"So, what's with all of the odd looks you're getting?" Quinn questioned lowly, "I mean, it could be me since I'm new here but I have a feeling it has to do something with that leather vest you're wearing." Quinn added jokingly causing Jax to laugh a little.

"It's a kutte." Jax corrected her with a teasing grin, "I'm probably getting the looks from the older people, but you however are getting the looks from the married men." Jax joked causing Quinn to scrunch her face and glance around causing Jax to laugh a little louder.

"So what is with the kutte?" Quinn questioned as she took a sip of her water.

"I'm part of a motorcycle club." Jax responded vaguely, and Quinn realized that he didn't want to discuss into detail what that meant so she let it go, "Other than photography, what do you like to do?" Jax questioned.

"Well..." Quinn chuckled lightly, "I'm sort of a running freak. It started out as a way for me to clear my head when I can't sleep, and then it sort of spiraled out of control. I actually find some really cool things to photograph if I'm out running, I'm able to get to places a car can't get to. So I guess everything sort of resorts back to photography in one way or another." Quinn explained, "What about you, what do you like to do Jax Teller?" Quinn questioned.

Jax let out a small chuckle before he took a drink of his coffee, "I'm kind of boring." Jax admitted, he knew that he didn't have a lot of free time because of the club and working at the garage, "I do like to put together old bikes when I have the time." Jax added, "I'm sort of a mechanic freak." Jax teased, "It's just something I've always been good at." Jax shrugged his shoulders.

He had learned that Quinn had never been married, and that she had started taking pictures once her parents had passed away. He had also learned that Gavin was the son of her parents friends who had adopted her after her parents passed away. She had been friends with him as a child since their parents had always been good friend. He also was informed that Gavin was gay and would most likely hit on him if he were to meet him while he was in town.

Quinn had learned that Jax's mother was pretty much a diva with a fierce attitude and would probably scare the living shit out of her if they had ever met. She had been told about Opie Winston a few times and how the two would always get into trouble. She even learned about Piney, Opie's father, who was like a father figure to him once his father had passed away.

By the time they were done with their breakfast, Jax had paid for their meals and even though Quinn had protested, Jax didn't budge on buying her breakfast. The two had began to walk out of the diner and the blonde immediately noticed David Hale approaching him.

"Jackson Teller." David Hale spoke up causing Quinn to look over her shoulder and up at Jax as he put a hand on her lower back.

"I'll meet you at the car." Jax spoke to Quinn and glanced towards her, and then looked back to Hale.

Quinn gave the tall man a nod and began to walk towards her car after offering the deputy a polite smile.

Jax noticed that David didn't take his eyes off of Quinn until she got into the car and it started to piss him off for some reason, but he pushed it to the back of his mind.

"I haven't seen her around here before." Hale commented, glancing back to the car.

"What do you want Hale?" Jax questioned getting annoyed quickly.

"I'll need you to come down to the station for a few questions regarding a warehouse exploding on the edge of town the other night." Hale explained.

Jax let out a laugh and shook his head with a sigh, "Well at the moment I am a little busy, I'll be able to stop down this afternoon. I won't be of any help though because I know nothing about a warehouse blowing up. I haven't been in town for a couple of days." Jax explained.

"Well be sure to come down once you are free." David Hale stated and watched as Jax began to walk away but called out to him, "Jax?" David questioned causing the blonde man to turn around with an annoyed look on his face.

"What?" Jax questioned.

"Does she know who you are?" Hale questioned and smirked when he succeeded getting under the man's skin. He watched as Jax let out a small snarl and walked towards him.

"She has nothing to do with the club." Jax sneered lowly in Hale's face, knowing that he was trying to get under his skin with the comment since he was apart of the club Hale despised, "Leave her out of your bullshit." Jax added and didn't allow the man to respond as he walked to Quinn's SUV.

"Is everything okay?" Quinn questioned as Jax got into the car and noticed that his light hearted mood had changed some.

"Oh yeah. He was just telling me about an outstanding parking ticket I had." Jax commented as he started the car, since Quinn had let him drive since she didn't know where she was going.

"Oh, do you need to go take care of that?" Quinn questioned.

"I told him I'd stop down once I was free." Jax explained and then backed out of the parking space to head to one of his favorite spots of Charming.

The car ride was quiet expect for the radio playing on low, and Quinn couldn't help but to enjoy the day knowing that Gavin was in route to California and she was having a good time with her next door neighbor.

After driving for about fifteen minutes, Jax had told Quinn that they were close to his favorite spot and he noticed that she had gotten her camera out of her backpack and began to fiddle with it.

He had turned down a couple of back rounds and Quinn had spotted a river and was instantly in awe. There was a train track a few yards away followed by an area of large pine trees and regular oak trees.

"This place is amazing." Quinn stated as she quickly got out of the car causing Jax to let out a small laugh.

"It used to seem so much bigger when I was younger, but now it seems sort of small." Jax commented as he got out of the car to follow Quinn, "It's probably the most quiet place here without having to drive out of town." Jax added and watched as Quinn held up the camera to her eye to snap a few pictures.

Jax couldn't help but to watch her as the wind began to pick up a little and blew her long hair around as she turned the other direction and took a few more photos.

"Thank you for bringing me here." Quinn smiled over her shoulder and Jax smiled back at her.

"How do you work that thing?" Jax questioned with a laugh, realizing that he had never used an actual camera to take photos. He had the disposable ones growing up or always used his camera phone.

Quinn looked at him as if he had grown two heads, "What?" She questioned almost not wanting to believe it, "Seriously? You've never used a camera before?" Quinn questioned walking towards him.

"I mean do disposables and camera phones count?" Jax questioned and Quinn's mouth fell open.

"I can't believe this." Quinn shook her head with a laugh and took the strap off around her neck and handed her camera towards him, "Here, hold it." Quinn stated.

"No way. I'm not being held responsible if I drop it. You nearly clawed my eyes out when I suggested we take my bike." Jax shook his head and held his hands up.

"You aren't going to drop it. Put the strap around your neck and hold it." Quinn lifted her arms up with the trap in her hands and stepped closer to Jax in order to reach his neck and put it around him, "Hold it like you'd hold a disposable." Quinn instructed and watched as he reluctantly grabbed the camera and did as she said, "There is a button on the top you press to take the picture, look in the view finder and it will adjust to the lighting." Quinn explained and Jax gave a nod in understanding and did as she said.

Jax had decided to take a picture of Quinn's face since she was standing close and with the sun in her eyes it almost seemed like her eyes were white and she began to laugh when she realized what he was doing.

"Oh, the photographer doesn't like her picture taken?" Jax teased and took a few more when she began to blush and squirm once she realized that she was his muse for pictures.

"Jax..." Quinn whined, "Why don't you take pictures of the water or something?" Quinn questioned.

"I prefer this view more." Jax grinned when Quinn rolled her eyes, "Why don't you like your picture taken?" Jax questioned.

"I don't mind my picture being taken if I'm with other people, I just not a big fan of selfies." Quinn explained as Jax took the strap off around his neck and handed the camera back to her.

A wide grin spread across Quinn's face and began to take photo's of Jax and when he began to laugh and covered his face, she told him to not move. His ringed fingers covered his face and you could see the hint of the smile he had behind his palms, and the combed back hair a little wild from the wind and the stuble of his growing beard peaking through.

"Okay, sorry." Quinn laughed, "I had to get a picture of the rings." Quinn added.

"Let's get a picture together." Jax stated and Quinn shrugged her shoulders and agreed.

The brunette had stood next to Jax but she was slightly surprised that he had moved to stand behind her and leaned down to rest his chin on her shoulder as she turned the camera to face them in order to take the picture. She had decided to smile brightly while Jax kept a soft smile while looking at her to see what sort of face she would make and snapped the picture.

"Are there any sort of trails around here?" Quinn questioned as she moved away a little from Jax but turned to face him after she smelt the mixture of his cologne and leather and realized the smell almost gave her comfort.

"Honestly, I'm not even sure." Jax commented, "I can ask around for ya if you want." Jax offered. He realized that they were still standing pretty close together.

"Yeah, if you don't mind." Quinn smiled, "I need to invest in a tour guide or something so I don't bug you with a thousand questions." Quinn joked.

"I don't mind. Ask all the questions you want." Jax smiled as he took a small step closer to her and smelt the bubblegum she had been chewing and her plump lips on full display and he just as he was leaning down to kiss her, heheard his cell phone going off in the pocket of his jeans and groaned lowly, "I should probably get that." Jax commented lowly, but he knew the moment he answered the phone that his plan to kiss the brunette would be ruined.

"Yeah probably, I'm going to go over there and get a few more pictures." Quinn smiled softly and walked off towards the edge of the water, allowing Jax to answer his cell phone. Quinn had been thankful for the interruption because she wasn't sure if Jax was actually going to go through with kissing her.

Jax had pulled into Quinn's driveway, almost completely annoyed with the fact that Clay Morrow couldn't seem to go one day, not even an entire day without him needing to do something that couldn't wait a couple of hours. It didn't help that he felt extremely awkward at the fact he had every intention of kissing Quinn because it just felt right and the moment was lost.

"I'm really sorry our morning got cut short." Jax apologized and wasn't surprised that the beautiful brunette gave him a smile.

"It's fine Jax. I should probably clean up the guest bedroom for Gavin and go to the store anyway. His flight should be in soon." Quinn stated as she grabbed her backpack, "Thank you for taking me around, I really appreciate it." Quinn added.

"It was my pleasure darlin."

"If you want, tonight we are going to fire up the grill if you want to come over for dinner. I mean, it can be my thanks to you for showing me around." Quinn added as she opened the car door.

"Yeah, I'd like that." Jax agreed as he got out of the driver's seat, "Should I bring anything?" Jax questioned.

"No I got it covered. Do you have a specific beer you drink?" Quinn questioned.

"I'll bring the beer then." Jax chuckled.

"That's not what I meant. I was just going to pick some up at the store." Quinn sighed and Jax laughed a little more seeing her get flustered.

"Don't worry about it darlin." Jax commented, "Oh, I should probably get your number in case I am running late." Jax added, knowing that he wanted her number but wasn't sure how to ask for it before and released it was the lamest excuse he could have thought of.

Once Quinn had given him her number he had called her phone so she would have his. She watched as the blonde haired man walked down her driveway to head towards his house and she decided to head to her front door to get ready for Gavin's arrival.

When she had gotten inside, Quinn had gotten the SD card out of the camera in order to upload the pictures on to her computer before she forgot and then moved to the closet in order to grab the broom and dust pan to sweep the guest bedroom as the pictures uploaded. Once she was finished sweeping, she had emptied the dust pan in the trash and then went back to make the bed for Gavin, and decided to open the windows to air out the room some.

After Quinn had finished getting the guest room clean and to Gavin's simple standards, she had decided to clean the entire house since the hard wood floors needed to be swept.

"I really need to invest in carpet." Quinn muttered to herself as she swept the large living room and turned on her candle warmer.

Before she realized what time it was, her alarm on her cell phone began going off, letting her know that she needed to leave in order to pick up Gavin from the airport.

Quickly empting the dust pan, Quinn grabbed her black ray ban sunglasses, her backpack and made sure that she had her wallet and cash before locking up the house and leaving. The brunette had set the GPS to the airport in order to make sure she didn't get lost and backed out of her driveway.

After waiting for almost fifteen minutes, Gavin was finally next to her in the SUV as she pulled out of the airport parking lot. She couldn't have been happier to have a familiar friendly face with her and made her feel at complete ease.

"How's ma and pops?" Quinn questioned, referring to his parents. She had a hard time calling them by their names, but couldn't quite call them mom and dad since they had adopted her, so they were okay with Ma and Pops.

"They are good. They miss you, they sent a care package with me for you." Gavin explained, "I almost had a hell of a time getting it on the plane." Gavin laughed.

"Aw, they didn't have to do that." Quinn commented as she focused on the road.

"They said you would say that but I'm suppose to say that you just moved into a brand new house with no one around." Gavin commented, "There was more to it but I gave up listening. Just FaceTime them later and chew them out for doing it." Gavin joked.

"Oh, I have to stop at the store when we get to town. I got carried away cleaning before I came to get you." Quinn added,"and I may have invited Jax to dinner tonight." Quinn decided to leave out the part of Jax almost kissing her, since Gavin was a little over protective of her.

"Jax? The hot neighbor?" Gavin questioned.

"Yes the neighbor." Quinn confirmed, "He showed me around town this morning and it's sort of my thanks to him for it."

"Well that was nice of him." Gavin murmured and looked to the brunette for a moment, "Does he know about..." Gavin trailed off.

"No, he doesn't know. He doesn't need to know. He is just my neighbor Gav." Quinn quickly responded, "Please for the love of God do not bring that up either. I know you're overly protective after what happened, but I don't need someone I just met looking at me like that."

"Like what Q?" Gavin questioned, "If you're going to be friends with him, he needs to know what happened..."

"With pity." Quinn shook her head, "We have hung out a few times. I don't think it's time to even think about that. Can we please just put that on the back burner for the time being?" Quinn nearly pleaded.

"Yeah we can, but he needs to know what to expect if..." Gavin was cut off by Quinn snapping at him.

"Just drop it. Please."

Gavin finally put his hands up in surrender, "Does he at least have any gay friends?"

Quinn shook her head with a laugh, "I didn't bother asking. I thought you were seeing that Tommy guy."

"His name is Brad. And I decided to end things with him. He wasn't too keen on being seen out in public with a man holding his hand." Gavin explained, "Oh don't give me that look, you know that I have no shame in being gay. I understand that other people aren't comfortable with PDA."

"It just sucks. I know that you liked him."

"I did like him. He's a good person, but I can't move ten steps back from where I came." Gavin explained since him coming out as gay in high school had been hard for him to adjust to.

"It's good that you don't just settle. You've came a long way since high school. You shouldn't have to hide your affection for someone you care about." Quinn stated as she passed the sign that said Welcome to Charming.

By the time Quinn and Gavin had went to the store and got back to her house and unloaded the grocceries, she was sure that she had bought out the entire store and had loaded up on more beer than she actually needed.

"So when is this hot neighbor coming over?" Gavin questioned as he plopped down on the couch after taking a shower and changing into a pair of tan cargo shorts and a white tank top.

"Honestly, I don't know." Quinn answered as she sat down next to him, "I didn't give him a time frame, and stop referring to his as the hot neighbor. He has a name." Quinn added and realized that she could text Jax and ask what time would be good for him, so she grabbed her cell phone to text the man and noticed that she had missed a text message from him.

 **I'm back home. Let me know if you need help with dinner. - Jax**

"He text me, he is back home. He said that if we need help with dinner to let him know." Quinn commented to Gavin.

"Girl, text him and tell him to come over." Gavin wiggled his eyebrows playfully, "I've been dying to see how hot he is."

Quinn looked at the clock on the wall and noticed it was going on 5:30 and decided to text Jax back to tell him to come over whenever he wanted. She had tossed her phone on the couch and got up to head to the kitchen in order to season the steaks and chicken that she had bought. Once she was done with that, she had decided to make her famous Guacamole since Gavin had requested it, and began to cut the avacados up.

As she was in the middle of smashing the avacados up, she was a little surprised to hear a knock at the door, but she was even more surprised that Gavin had practically ran to the door in order to answer it first.

Shaking her head, she leaned back a little to make sure Gavin didn't scare the man away within seconds and noticed both men walking towards her.

"Hey." Jax gave a nod and smile towards her.

"Hey, you can put the beer in the fridge if you want." Quinn pointed her head towards the fridge and then focused her attention back to the Guacamole. Once she had put the final ingredients into the bowl, she had to smack Gavin's hand away a few times, "It has to get cold, stop trying to eat it." Quinn growled playfully.

"Fine!" Gavin pouted and then heard an unfamiliar ring tone, "Oh Quinn, is that your skype?" Gavin questioned looking around and caused Quinn to furrow her eyebrows.

"Oh yeah. Excuse me." Quinn walked into the living room to the desk to where her laptop was charging and noticed the familiar name on the screen and her heart dropped into her stomach for a moment as she answered.

As Quinn waited for the video to connect she noticed that Gavin and Jax had walked back into the living room with beers in their hands and Gavin had handed her one before sitting on the couch.

"Hey, everything okay?" Quinn quickly asked like she usually did when he would Skype or FaceTime her.

The sound of his laugh caused her to calm down, "Yes Quinn, everything is fine. I was just calling to check in with you."

"We need to think of a new system or something." Quinn laughed a little and decided to unplug the laptop in order to take it into her bedroom so she could talk freely without having to worry about Jax hearing something he shouldn't, "Hang on a second Jeff."

Jax heard the name of an unknown male and his eyebrows furrowed for a split moment with curiousity. Was Jeff an ex-boyfriend? A potential boyfriend? He began to question in his head and then heard Gavin speak up.

"Take your time." Gavin commented knowing who she was speaking with and then Jax watched as Quinn glanced to him and he gave her a nod and watched her disappear into her bedroom.

Once Quinn was in her bedroom and resting her back against the headboard she adjusted the laptop on her lap and focused on the man that was on the screen.

"So how have you really been?" Jeff questioned.

"I've actually been really good. It's probably the best I've been in quite sometime." Quinn answered honestly, "I think moving helped me a lot. It's hard to adjust to the time difference with Gavin being back home though. I thankfully convinced him to come out here for a bit."

"Still planning on going to Cancun?" Jeff questioned and Quinn gave a nod as she took a drink of her beer, "Well try to not get arrested or anything. I have zero jurisdiction in Mexico."

Quinn couldn't help but to laugh out loud, "I have no intentions of getting arrested. The plan is for us to site see and sit on the beach and drink a lot." Quinn grinned when Jeff rolled his eyes, "Can I ask you something?" Quinn questioned and Jeff gave a nod of his head.

"You can ask me anything kid."

"The judges aren't considering parole for him are they?" Quinn questioned lowly, "I know the last time we talked you said something about him trying to get out on parole for good behaviour or something." Quinn added referring to the call she had gotten from him as she was moving into her new home.

"Honestly, I don't know right now." Jeff spoke honestly, "If they look at his record and everything that happened, they would be insane to allow it. You have one of the best lawyers on this and he is doing everything in his power to make sure that he isn't getting released anytime soon." Jeff added, "You know that if he were to get released I would fly out and make sure that you are safe. You know that, right?" Jeff questioned.

"I know. I know..." Quinn let out a sigh, "I just want this shit to be over. I don't understand why he is a lunatic and thinks what he did was alright and shouldn't be punished. It's been almost three years Jeff, and each year he keeps trying to get out and we go through this each time." Quinn complained, "Why does he do it? It makes no sense."

"It's hard to explain why someone who has his issues does what they do Quinn. We can interrogate him and have shrinks examine him all we want but he won't give us answers unless he wants to." Jeff explained, "Each time he tries this, the judge always denies his parole. There is no need to get worked up over anything just yet. You've came so far from when I first met you, don't let this take you back."

"I know. It's just that each time he tries to get out, I think he's going to just show up like he did and everything will happen all over again, or worse this time. I had nightmares for like a month the last time."

"You been taking your medicine for it?" Jeff questioned.

"Only when it gets too bad or if they keep me from sleeping."

"Quinn..."

"I know I need sleep. I'm literally fine when I know that he isn't trying to get out. I know where he is, and I know that he can't get out. It's the fact that these judges don't know what he did, how much shit I went through with the getting the cops to not think I'm crazy, and then your brother talked to you for me..." Quinn found herself getting upset about the past and knew that she had talked enough to Jeff for the night, "Look, thanks for calling but I have Gavin and my neighbor here for dinner. Will you keep me updated?"

"Of course I will." Jeff gave a nod, "Try to not stress out about it Quinn. I'm doing everything in my power to prevent anything from happening."

"I know, thank you. I'll talk to you later."

Quinn had decided to wait a few minutes before emerging out of the bed room in order for her to control her nerves, and she had made sure to plug her laptop back in before finishing off her beer and getting a new one.

"Everything okay?" Gavin questioned to Quinn as she walked back into the living room and sat down.

"Yeah." Quinn answered quietly, "Just was checking in." Quinn added and let out a small sigh.

"You'll be glad to know that Jax knows how to start a grill so we don't have to worry about me blowing myself up." Gavin joked trying to help Quinn out of her mood.

It took a few moments before Quinn snapped out of it but looked to Gavin and noticed the sympathetic smile he was giving her, "You do know that I am capable of starting a grill right?" Quinn questioned.

"The last time you used a grill it didn't work afterwards." Gavin retorted causing Jax to laugh.

"Hey, it worked for the time being. I never said I did it properly." Quinn defended herself playfully, "Besides, the only time I ever use a grill is when you're here." Quinn added and Jax shook his head with a laugh.

"When do you want to start the steaks and chicken?" Jax question to Quinn.

"We can start it now if you want." Quinn answered, "Gavin, stay out of the Guacamole." Quinn added as she pushed herself up from the couch with Jax following.

Quinn had stopped in the kitchen to grab the steaks, chicken and potatoes and followed Jax out the back door to the back yard after he grabbed two beers for them, "It has gas, right?" Jax questioned and Quinn rolled her grey orbs.

"Yes. I bought some the other day while I was at the gas station." Quinn spoke as she sat the plates down on the shelf of the grill and watched as Jax hooked up the gas tank.

It didn't take him long to get the grill going and then Quinn placed the chicken and steak on the rack and then the potatoes, "Oh I uploaded the pictures to my laptop if you want to check them out later. We can see if you should change your profession to a photographer."

Jax laughed, "Darlin, I think I'll leave the photography to you, but yeah I'd like to see them. Think maybe I could see some of your other photos you've taken?" Jax questioned.

"Yeah, that's fine."

Once the grill was going and the food was placed, Jax had shut the grill lid and watched as Gavin walked out of the house with a long lighter and a piece of cardboard.

"I'm going to have a bo fire." Gavin stated in a matter of fact tone, "It's going to be clear tonight and cool." Gavin added causing Quinn to shake her head. She knew that Gavin loved bonfires and would have one any chance he could back home.

"Just don't burn your limbs off." Quinn called out to him as he walked into the yard towards the pit, "How about we go inside and I'll show you those pictures?" Quinn questioned and watched as Jax nodded his head in agreement.

Jax had sat on the couch and watched as Quinn grabbed her laptop and sat down next to him and began to open it and when it was all the way on, she went to a little icon and clicked on it.

"All you have to do is click the little arrow to go to the next picture." Quinn pointed to the arrow on the screen, "I should probably go out there and make sure Gavin isn't burning himself alive. You okay here for a minute?" Quinn questioned after hearing Gavin cuss loudly.

"Yeah. I don't think I can get into too much trouble looking through photos." Jax chuckled lightly and began to examine the pictures as Quinn headed back outside to check on Gavin.

As Jax examined each photo, he noticed that a lot of the photos were all extremely different. There were several of busy streets with people site seeing or shopping, some of empty bridges, gardens, a few of Quinn and Gavin in diffferent cities, a few of older people sitting at coffee tables, business owners making food or drinks. Jax literally knew nothing about photography but he could look at Quinn's work all day. The blonde ended up coming across the pictures she had taken that morning of his favorite spot in Charming. He couldn't help but to smile at the picture he had taken of her up close and examined the photo. Quinn had her eyes open with the sun shining on her make-up free face and he noticed a few freckles splattered across her nose and cheeks and her bright smile on full display. He clicked the arrow to go to the next picture and saw that it was the one of his hands covering his face and instantly thought it was the coolest picture he had seen. The sons rings he wore on his fingers stood out over the rest of the picture. He then clicked the arrow again and saw the picture of him and Quinn together and made a mental note to ask her for a copy of the picture.

When Jax had went through the rest of the pictures from that morning he had clicked the arrow again and his eyes instantly furrowed in confusion. He looked to the screen to see an arm with several bruises on it. For a split moment he thought about not clicking the arrow again but he found himself clicking it anyway and his heart dropped into his stomach. There was a picture of Quinn's face completely battered. Her bottom plump lip was split with what looked like several stitches holding it together, the side of her left face was completely bruised to where her eye was almost swollen shut and a deep purple, and on the right side of her face there were several cuts and scrapes. He felt his heart beat picking up and clicked the arrow again and found her upper body with her breasts covered by her arm. On her torso there were large black and blue bruises, a few cuts across her upper chest and a line across her collar bone with stitches.

Jax was aware of hearing the back door open and close but he couldn't tear his eyes away from the screen. He was furious that something like this had happened to Quinn. Even though he didn't know her that well, from what he knew of her so far, she didn't deserve whatever happened.

"So how do you like the pictures?" Quinn's raspy voice caused him to tear his eyes away from the screen and he didn't realize that he had unshed tears build in his eyes when he looked up to her standing in front of him, "You okay?" Quinn questioned concerned by the look on Jax's face.

It took Jax a few moments to find his voice and found himself searching Quinn's face for something that he couldn't place, "What happened?" Jax asked lowly, with rage starting to build.

"What? Oh Gavin is fine. He couldn't get the lighter to work." Quinn laughed.

"No, what happened." Jax questioned again turning the computer screen to face her and kept his eyes glued to Quinn's face and watched as her face dropped and she took a few steps back.

"H-How did you find those?" Quinn stumbled on her words and began to panic a little.

"I was just hitting the arrow like you told me to." Jax stated simply, "What happened Quinn?" Jax questioned gently and watched as Quinn shook her head and tried to get out of the room by heading towards the kitchen but was stopped by running into Gavin's chest as he walked into the living room.

"What's wrong?" Gavin questioned and felt Quinn wrap her arms around him and then felt her body tremble slightly causing his to narrow his eyes within an instant and glanced to Jax. He instantly spotted the computer screen and watched as Jax stood up from the couch.

"Quinn..." Jax spoke lowly and began to approach the brunette but Gavin shook his head no.

"Not right now. Just leave." Gavin stated simply and felt Quinn let go of him and moved to go to her bedroom, but Jax decided to follow her and ask some questions with Gavin protesting right behind them.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: As I stated in the first chapter, Tara, Abel and Wendy will NOT be apart of this story. As much as I love them in the actual show, they do not fit the plot that I have for this story. Also, has anyone read any good Opie/OC stories? I was searching for some and the ones that popped up are just of an OC who is his sister. Boo! I feel like no one is giving him any love.**

* * *

Quinn had tried to shut the bedroom door behind her but Jax was able to put his arm out to stop it from shutting, allowing him enough time to get into the room before shutting it behind him to keep Gavin from entering.

"Jax, you need to leave." Quinn spoke lowly without looking at him.

"I'm not leaving." Jax stated with a matter of fact tone, "Tell me what happened Quinn." Jax added and Quinn remained silent. "Are you in danger now?" Jax questioned and furrowed his eyebrows when Quinn let out a cold laugh.

"Why do you care Jax?! You don't even know me!" Quinn nearly shouted. Jax saw the broken look in her eyes for a split moment before they returned to anger.

"Because I care about you Quinn! I can protect you if you're in some sort of trouble!" Jax half shouted back and Quinn shook her head.

"There is nothing you can do Jax. The cops barely did anything until that happened." Quinn pointed her finger towards the door to indicate that she was talking about the photos on the computer.

Jax moved to sit on the edge of the bed and kept his eyes on Quinn as she paced back and forth in her large bedroom, "Just talk to me Quinn. I promise you can trust me with this." Jax stated honestly.

The truth was, if someone was a threat to Quinn, he would do what he could to make sure that she was protected even if the cops wouldn't. He silently watched as Quinn grabbed her long hair and began to pile it on her head and then wrapped a hair band around it, then wiped her cheeks to face him.

"You want to know what happened?" Quinn questioned and watched as Jax nodded his head. Quinn could tell that Jax would not stop asking or wondering what happened to her until she had told him the entire story so she let out a frustrated sigh and sat in the chair that was in the corner after opening the door so Gavin knew that she was alright.

Quinn wasn't surprised when Gavin came barreling into the room glaring at the blonde man and then noticed that she was sitting in the corner chair, "It's fine Gavin." Quinn mumbled.

"You want me to stay?" Gavin questioned.

"Go check the food." Quinn responded not taking her eyes off the man she considered a brother and watched as he looked at her for a moment before giving her a nod in understanding.

The brunette waited until Gavin had left the bedroom and then looked to Jax who wouldn't tear his eyes away from her and let out a small sigh knowing that if she told him what had happened, there was a chance they wouldn't hang out anymore, but she knew that he wouldn't drop it until he knew.

"We were in New Orleans for a job. The couple ended up canceling at the last minute so we decided to stay the week to just check out local shops and shit." Quinn began to explain, "We ended up at a local bar our last night there and we were having a good time with some of Gavin's friends from college who were there on vacation." Quinn added, "There was a bartender there who was being overly charming and just seemed like a nice enough guy, good looking, so I got the idea to have a one night stand with him." Quinn let out a sigh and glanced towards Jax for the first time since she started the conversation and noticed that he was watching her closely with his elbows resting on his knees and his hands closed together in a fist resting against his mouth listening.

"That went how a typical one night stand would go. It was fine, and even fun for the night. The next morning I woke up to him watching me sleep which was a little weird but I didn't think anything of it. He had offered to take me to breakfast but I declined because I was running late to pack for our flight back home." Quinn adjusted herself in her sit, "I ended up losing my cell phone and asked if he had seen it and he said that I didn't have it with me when I got to his place and I thought I just lost it at the bar or Gav had it." Quinn explained, "I ended up catching a cab back to the hotel and asked Gavin if he had my phone and he said no so we tried to use the find my iphone and it wasn't on so we figured that someone just had stolen it at the bar. So I just decided to forget about it and get a new one once I got back home." Quinn added and then let out a sigh, "It was a couple of weeks after I got back home that things had gotten weird. I had totally spaced on changing the passwords to my social media accounts right after my phone went missing and noticed that people were getting deleted, messages were getting read that I didn't read, so I changed all my information but it was still happening after that."

Quinn was thankful that Gavin had entered the room with two beers in hand, and handed one over to her and decided to lean against the wall in the corner for some of the conversation.

"I ended up having to go on a last minute photoshoot in Chicago and ran into the bartender from New Orleans at the hotel. At the time I thought it was a weird coincendence because David said he was there for some business meeting so I didn't think anything of it. He asked me to dinner but I declined because I didn't want anything from him and I told him that a one night stand was not intended for more but politely. He seemed to be okay with that at the time. He ended up sending room service to my room the next morning apologizing for coming on too strongly and wished me well. I ended up leaving that afternoon to fly back home. I noticed that my social media accounts were being fucked with again so I changed my passwords again and it didn't stop." Quinn explained, "Fast forward a couple weeks later, I had just gotten back home from traveling and I stopped for coffee at a coffee shop and low and behold David was in there." Quinn looked to Gavin before looking to Jax and noticed that he was tense, "I went to the cops and told them that there was something off about the guy because I had never told him where I lived. They didn't do anything because he hadn't harrassed me or anything at that point." Quinn explained, "That went on for a couple of weeks but each time I saw him around town he would go out of his way to try to talk to me but I told him that I was seeing someone and politely declined the offers to dinner or to grab coffee. I ended up talking to Gavin about it and he figured out that my information was stored in my phone that was taken and it had access to all my emails and the he must have taken it but we couldn't prove it when we went to the cops about it."

"That's bullshit..." Jax muttered his first words.

"Tell me about it." Gavin retorted.

"So as time went on I started to see someone I met at a party for photographers." Quinn explained, "When things started to get a little more serious between us, David started to make his prescense known more. I finally flipped out on him asking him what he was doing in my hometown of all places, why he wouldn't leave me alone in the middle of the coffee shop. He basically said that he was there for business and I ended up hitting him because it was bullshit. He made me feel absolutely crazy about the entire thing the way he held himself with so much confidence. Like to the point where maybe he was there for business and I just thought he was there for me. It just didn't make any sense. I finally broke down and told my boyfriend about the entire thing and when we were out to dinner, he confronted David on the street and threatened him. That made everything a lot worse than what it was at that point. The guy ended up sending flowers to my house at least three times a week. He had sent messages to Facebook, he would call all hours of the night. I took all of that to the cops, they finally gave me a restraining order but it didn't stop him. When we had our one night stand he recorded it without me knowing and sent it to my house, and that's when my boyfriend had enough and called it quits because he couldn't handle all the drama." Quinn wiped her cheeks, "I had tried deactiving all my accounts, changed my number more than four times and then when I blocked all of his numbers that he would use, he went bat shit crazy."

"I had a friend who's older brother is a Dectective in the next town over so I asked him if he would talk to his brother for her because the cops in that town are worthless, and it was to the point she wouldn't leave the house, her phone would be turned off and she just shut herself off from the world." Gavin spoke up, "He had came over and looked at all the things she had saved from that asshole, explained everything and he promised that he would do what he could to make sure that he would leave her alone for good."

"Jeff. The guy who Skyped me earlier is the Detective. He was able to put a stop to it for a little while by staying with me and going out in public with me. Jeff approached him after David had tried approaching me and placed him under arrest but he had to take him to the police station in town and they ended up letting him go out of some sort of misunderstanding so Jeff headed back to his place without knowing. He ended up coming to my house while I was sleeping and broke in. Started talking about how I belonged with him, that no one would be able to keep us apart." Quinn shuttered and Gavin knew that she needed a break.

"Quinn, go check on the food. I'll tell him the rest." Gavin explained and Jax couldn't tear his eyes away from Quinn as she sat for a moment before giving him a thankful nod and walked out of the room.

Gavin looked to Jax, "She ended up trying to go along with whatever he was saying to her because he had a knife, and he tried to sleep with her but she grabbed her phone before saying she had to use the restroom first and she locked herself in the bathroom and called Jeff. He was able to hear that he was in the house before he kicked the door down and dragged her out. He ended up beating her so bad that by the time Jeff had gotten there she was unconscious. She ended up with several broken ribs, a fractured eye socket, so many stitches" Gavin grimaced. "A factured collar bone, a severe concussion, a broken ankle, a fractured knee. He really fucked her up. Jeff ended up being able to get him with attempted murder with how bad she was beated and he had tried to strangle her. He was arrested trying to go into the hospital to see her that early that morning." Gavin finished up the story of what had happened to Quinn.

Jax was speechless. He ran a hand down his face trying to fight the urge to fly off the handle with what had happened to the brunette.

"Jesus Christ." Jax sighed, "He still in prison?" Jax questioned.

Gavin gave him a nod, "He tries once every year to get out on parole for some good behaviour bullshit. It's always around the same time of the year too, when he met Quinn. That's why Jeff calls to check in on her. If it wasn't for him, there would be no doubt that she would be dead because of him." Gavin explained, "Just do me a favor..." Gavin added causing Jax to look at him, "Don't treat her differently. She has came a long way from where she was three years ago. She doesn't do the whole pity thing well."

"I wouldn't treat her differently because of that..." Jax commented.

"If you are going to stop hanging out with her because of that, you need to be up front with her about it and not lie. She doesn't have any friends outside of me and some of my friends who know about what happened and she hasn't dated since it had happened because people can't handle that sort of shit." Gavin explained, "I just want to make sure..." Gavin was cut off by Jax.

"I get what you're saying man." Jax commented, "Don't worry about it. I'm not going to treat her differently and I sure as hell am not going to stop hanging out with her just because of some lunatic."

"Good to know." Gavin gave a nod, "We should probably get out there the food should be close to getting done."

Once Jax had stepped outside into the back yard he took a cigarette out of the pack that was in his pocket and lit it up then took a long drag of it. He felt extremely bad for even asking her to be open about something that was so personal for her. He knew that he shouldn't have pressured her into talking about something, he barely knew the woman but when he saw the pictures he _needed_ to know what had happened. He couldn't explain it.

His bright blue eyes watched as Quinn took the chicken and steak off of the grill and onto a plate and then handed the plate over to Gavin to take inside. Jax knew that he needed to apologize for being so persistant and flicked the cigarette bud into his yard over the fence and walked towards the brunette.

Quinn glanced up to Jax when she felt his large hand on her forearm and felt him gently tug on it and pulled her towards him. She was caught off guard a little when he wrapped his arms around her. Quinn stood tense not knowing what the hug was for. She automatically thought it was a goodbye hug, like the ones she had recieved several times after being open with people.

"Look... I hope we can remain friendly when we see each other out. I understand that it's too much..." Quinn began to trail off but Jax cut her off by pushing her back a little and scrunching his face in confusion.

"I just wanted to apologize for even questioning what happened. It wasn't my place to ask questions but when I saw the pictures..." Jax trailed off for a moment keeping his hands on her arms gently. "Just know that with me being next door, you are safe Quinn. I promise you." Jax added honestly.

Quinn looked to Jax's blue eyes and couldn't explain it but she knew that she could trust him when he said that he would make sure she was safe. She wasn't sure why she could since she barely knew the man but she did feel safe with him. That was probably why she folded so easily when he asked what had happened. If any other person would have nearly demanded to know, she would have told them to go fuck themselves. The entire idea of trusting a man she barely knew scared the crap out of her.

All Quinn could do was nod her head to Jax. She wasn't sure what she should say. She had a lot that she wanted to say but she knew that it would come out completely harsh. When Jax leaned down and kissed her forehead and wrapped his arms back around her for a moment she instantly felt relaxed for a few brief moments before he pulled away all together.

The brunette watched as Jax had grabbed the potatoes and placed them in the bowl and then turned off the grill and followed her into the house.

Once they had gotten their plates and fresh beers, they had decided to eat around the bon fire that Gavin had started. Quinn had kept quiet while she ate since Gavin and Jax were holding conversation about everything under the sun. She was well aware that Jax kept stealing glances towards her as she ate, and didn't bother to look in his direction almost afraid of what she would see on his face.

Quinn knew that she was physically attracted to the man right from the start but the last time she was attracted to a man, it turned her life upside down. She knew that Jax wasn't like the bartender but she also knew that most men didn't want to deal with the baggage and drama that came along with being around her. Quinn had tried to date a few times once the bartender was in prison but a couple of men didn't like the relationship she had with Jeff since she hadn't gotten to the point where she told them what had happened. Then a there were a few who didn't want to deal with what had happened in general once it got to the point of her opening up about it. So she finally just figured that she'd give up dating and if she happened to meet someone along the way and accepted what happened then she would deal with it then. She knew that wasn't going to try to pursue anything more than friendship with Jax because she didn't want to make things awkward when he finally figured out he didn't want to deal with all of the skeletons in her closet. Especially since they were neighbors and she had no plans of moving any time soon.

Gavin knew that Quinn was close to hiding herself away in her bedroom by how quiet she was being while eating. He knew the brunette way too well. Usually when she would talk about what had happened to her, it would send her in a weird funk for a day or two and it didn't help that it was that time of the year the bartender would try to get parole.

"I think I'm going to call it a night." Quinn announced and Gavin didn't miss the look of disappointment that came across Jax's face, "We have a busy day tomorrow." Quinn added to Jax.

Jax gave a nod in understanding as he finished his plate of food and went to stand up to take his dish into the house with Quinn but she stopped him.

"I can get that. Going that way anyway." Quinn managed a small smile.

"Nah, I got it." Jax stated and Gavin smirked to himself knowing that Jax wasn't going to allow Quinn to run away from things non-stop, "Gavin, it was really nice meeting you." Jax added turning to the young man.

"It was nice meeting you too." Gavin gave the man a nod in return.

Jax followed Quinn into the house and watched as she put her dishes into the sink with a few that were sitting on the counter and went to grab his dish but he took a step closer to her and put his dishes in the sink.

"Thank you for dinner." Jax looked down to the brunette.

"No need to thank me, it was thanks for showing me around town." Quinn responded with a small smile as she rinsed off the dishes.

"When do you go to Cancun?" Jax questioned leaning against the counter near the sink.

"At the end of the week." Quinn replied as she began to fill the dishwasher with the dirty dishes. Jax gave a nod in understanding and then scrunched his face for a moment before looking to Quinn and noticed that she raised an eyebrow.

"What?" Quinn questioned lowly as she dried her hands off with a hand towel.

"Let me take you to dinner." Jax stated, "When you get back from Cancun." Jax added with a charming boyish smile.

Quinn had to admit that it was a little hard to not say yes when he would smile at her but she let out a small sigh, "I don't think that's a good idea Jax."

"Why not?" Jax questioned with a small charming smile as he looked down to her.

"Jax, we barely know each other. We're neighbors. I think going out to dinner would end up complicating things down the road." Quinn stated matter of factly and Jax narrowed his eyes for a moment.

"You always play by the rules darling?" Jax questioned, "It's just a dinner, and it's not like we're complete strangers now." Jax added and watched as Quinn rolled her eyes.

"You usually get your way don't you?" Quinn questioned back and saw Jax's huge grin and knew the answer without him even answering.

"How about this. We can talk while you're in Cancun laying on a beach somewhere to where you can get to know me a little better, and then when you get back you can decide if you want to go out to dinner with me?" Jax offered, "If you don't want to then I won't bring it up again." Jax added, and noticed that Quinn began to think over his words, "So what do you say? Deal?" Jax questioned.

Quinn let out a small sigh, "Fine. We can talk while I'm in Cancun, but I'm not promising anything."

Jax gave a huge grin and leaned down to kiss the top of her head, "I'll take it. I'll let myself out." Jax commented.

Quinn shook her head with a little laugh, "Have a good night Jax."

"You too darlin." Jax replied as he walked out of the front door.


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: Thank you for all of the reviews, favorites and follows! It means the world to me you all take the time to read this. And for Guest - You're probably correct on the attempted murder charge. However, David is a lunatic and has a lawyer that is a scum-ball. But to clarify a little now, David's lawyer is fighting the attempted murder charge, but things will be explained further in upcoming chapters so hopefully it will make a little more sense.**

 **Oh. Has anyone read any good Tig/OC stories? Let me know!**

* * *

Jax had decided to not bother Quinn too much since she had invited him over to dinner with her and Gavin a couple of days ago, but it didn't stop him from texting her off and on. He still felt extremely bad for not budging on wanting to know what had happened after he saw the pictures by accident. It didn't change the fact that he enjoyed talking to her and wanting to get to know her more, and he had managed to apologize more to her than he had in his entire life.

While he was working his mind kept drifting to the brunette. He had gotten off work earlier than usual yesterday and had his best friend Opie come over to help him with some stuff around the house. Opie had been taking out some old furniture that Jax had replaced when he spotted the brunette lounging around the pool and pointed it out to Jax.

When Jax had looked out his kitchen window and into Quinn's backyard, he swore that his breath caught in his throat when he saw her. Her long hair was tied into a tight bun at the top of her head with black ray ban sunglasses covering her eyes. Her normal olive skin was glistening and the black two piece bikini was hugging her curves. Jax swore that he didn't realize just how large her breasts were until there was barely anything covering her. His eyes scaled down her chest to her flat toned stomach to see the curves of her hips and watched as she turned to face the pool and noticed that the bathing suit bottom barely covered the bottom of her apple shaped bottom.

"Jesus..." Jax breathed out and ran a hand over his face and didn't even notice that Gavin was looking in his direction until Opie began to laugh. He quickly realized that he had been caught when Gavin looked at him and then said something to Quinn, causing her to turn around and look over her shoulder and smirked before she dove into the pool.

"Looks like you've been caught brother." Opie laughed and Jax turned to glare at him, "That the girl you were telling me about?"

Jax gave him a nod in response and earned a pat on the shoulder from Opie before they went back to what they were doing.

The blonde haired man shook his head from his thoughts as he finished up working on the car before he took a lunch break for the day. He felt his phone vibrate in his pocket and knew that it was Quinn texting him back and pulled his phone out.

Gemma Teller Morrow had noticed her son spending a lot of time on his phone during the past couple of days, and had noticed that whoever was texting him was starting to bring out an unfamiliar smile. She had also noticed that if he wasn't doing something for the club or working in the garage he didn't hang around much for the club parties and realized that someone had caught his interest.

Furrowing her eyebrows, the queen walked away from the office window and followed her son towards the parking lot, knowing that he was taking lunch.

"Jackson." Gemma called out to him and watched as he stopped and turned around to look at her.

"Yeah Ma?" Jax questioned.

"Want to go grab some lunch?" Gemma questioned, hoping that she would be able to get some answers out of him on who he had been spending his time with.

"I can't today. I'm meeting some friends for lunch." Jax responded and Gemma narrowed her eyes for a moment knowing that he didn't have friends outside of the club house, "I'll take a rain check though." Jax added as he got onto his bike.

Gemma shook her head and went back into the office to grab her keys, and decided to follow her son in order to see what he was actually up to. Once she had gotten into her car, she waited a few moments before pulling out of the parking lot in order to stay a few yards away from Jax.

The Queen was able to keep track of where Jax was going by the sound of his motorcycle and watched as he pulled into the local diner parking lot a few shorts blocks down. She had gotten stopped by a red light which gave her time to make it look like she wasn't actually following him. Once the light turned green, she went a block down and turned into the diner parking lot and parked a few rows away from the front door. She was able to see that Jax was still sitting on his bike while playing on his phone and a few short moments later watched as a brunette and young man approached him. Her eyes were glued to her son who greeted the brunette with a large smile and wrapped his arm around her and leaned down to kiss the top of her head.

"That little shit head..." Gemma grumbled to herself as she grabbed her purse as the three walked into the diner and waited a few moments before leaving her car to walk in to the diner to see who Jax's friends were.

Jax had just sat down in the booth with Quinn sitting next to him and Gavin sitting across from them as they began to look through the menus for lunch ideas. He knew that he was making a little progress on a dinner with Quinn since she had agreed to meet him for lunch when he had suggested it that morning since he knew that she was going to be busy packing for Cancun, and then would fly out in the morning.

"I don't know what to get..." Quinn commented lowly as she scanned the menu, "I only have ate here for breakfast. What's good for lunch?" Quinn questioned to Jax not taking her eyes off the menu.

"The chicken wraps are pretty decent." Quinn heard an unfamiliar voice and then heard Jax groan beside her causing her to look up to see an older woman standing at the table and instantly realized it had to be Jax's mom.

"Mom..." Jax sighed, "What are you doing here?" Jax questioned with narrowed eyes.

"It's lunch and since you had plans I figured I'd stop here to grab something." Gemma stated.

"Oh well do you want to join us?" Quinn questioned, "We don't mind."

"We do mind." Jax spoke up and Quinn elbowed him in the side and Gemma smirked towards her son.

"Are you sure sweetheart? I don't want to intrude."

Quinn shook her head no, "We don't mind at all. Jax is just being a jerk." Quinn joked towards the blonde haired man, and then watched as Gemma sat down next to Gavin across from her, "My name is Quinn, this is my brother Gavin."

Gemma shook the brunette's hand and then turned to look at the Puerto Rican man and shook his hand then turned back to Quinn, "Gemma Teller Morrow." Gemma introduced herself, "You two are brother and sister?" Gemma questioned with a raised eyebrow.

"Ma..." Jax hissed lowly causing Quinn to chuckle lightly.

"What?" Gemma hissed back, "It's just a question, they don't look anything alike." Gemma added.

"It's fine Jax." Quinn commented while Gavin was laughing lightly, "His parents adopted me when mine passed away." Quinn added and shrugged her shoulders.

Gemma gave a nod in understanding and glanced through the menu quickly before the waitress came to take their orders, and then waited until she left and turned her attention back to Quinn. The Queen had to admit that the woman was naturally pretty without an ounce of make up on and wondered how gorgeous she would look with it on.

"So how did you guys meet?" Gemma questioned as she took a drink of her water and glanced to Jax.

"She moved in next door." Jax explained, "The mail man gave her my mail by mistaken." Jax added and Quinn nodded her head in agreement.

"I figured it wouldn't hurt to be friends with a neighbor, especially not having anyone around here." Quinn commented.

"Oh, you don't live with her?" Gemma questioned to Gavin.

"No, as much as I love her I would kill her. She's too big of a neat freak for me." Gavin explained shaking his head, "I usually stay with her for a week or two and then fly back home." Gavin added.

While Gemma had crashed their lunch, she had decided to get to know the woman a little who had her son's attention. She could tell just by the way he looked at her while they were eating that he was starting to develope feelings for her. She hadn't seen Jax look at any woman like he had Quinn.

The older woman had to admit that Quinn was definately interesting and seemed to be a nice woman, but Gemma wasn't sure if Quinn had what it took to deal with the lifestyle Jax had. She knew that they were just friends after asking if they were dating and noticed how both of them squirmed with the question but played it off cooly.

Gemma had learned that Quinn traveled for work as a photographer and quite a bit if business was good. She knew that Jax wouldn't be able to handle the idea of his potential old lady traveling around the US by herself. Gemma knew her son better than he knew himself and was definitely curious to see how far he would take this new found friendship.

As Jax paid for the check for all for of them, Gemma noticed that Quinn had tried to pay for her and Gavin's but Jax didn't budge on it. Gemma had stuck to the table while Jax went up and paid, so the woman turned to Quinn as Jax was walking back.

"You two should come to family dinner this weekend." Gemma offered, "You could meet some of the guys from the club." Gemma added.

"Oh, we would love to but we are actually leaving for Cancun tomorrow morning." Quinn commented as Jax approached hearing the tail end of the conversation.

"She doesn't need to be subjected to the guys yet." Jax stated.

He was a little concerned when his mother had shown up, and he knew right away that she had caught on that he had some of his attention on a certain brunette. He had yet to talk to Quinn about what the club had actually done, but he didn't want to scare her off before they had a chance to get to know each other more. With his mother now knowing about Quinn, he knew that he had to put a leash on her so to speak so.

Jax had moved out of the way for Quinn to stand up and watched as his mother moved for Gavin to get up from the booth and noticed that a few of the older people had started to look at them as they left the diner.

"Maybe when you two get back, you guys can come to a family dinner. It's usually pretty casual. The men from the club come over, it's nothing too over the top." Gemma explained to Quinn and watched as she nodded her head.

"Yeah, maybe. I'll talk to Jax about it when we get back." Quinn commented, "Well it was really nice meeting you." Quinn added as they walked to her SUV with Gavin already getting into the car.

"I'll talk to you later, yeah?" Jax questioned lowly and had a hand on her side and leaned down to kiss the side of her head.

"I'm sure." Quinn cracked a smile towards him and then one towards Gemma and got into her car.

Jax shut the door and then backed up for Quinn to back out of the parking space, so he turned his attention to his mother with a questioning look on his face.

"Seriously, you couldn't have just waited until you tried to meddle?" Jax questioned.

"I don't know what you're talking about..." Gemma smirked and Jax shook his head with an eye roll.

"Mom. Do not start your shit with Quinn." Jax stated firmly, "I haven't told her about the club yet, and I don't want her finding out from someone other than me. She's been through a lot of shit and I don't need you making shit worse." Jax added.

"Jackson, you do realize this is a small town right?" Gemma questioned to her son, "She will end up finding out sooner rather than later. What are you wanting out of this anyway? I haven't heard you bring her up."

Jax let out a sigh as he grabbed a cigarette from his kutte and lit it and leaned against his bike, "I honestly don't know. Ever since I met her..." Jax shook his head with a small laugh, realizing that he was about to discuss his feelings for Quinn with his mother and decided against it.

"You are just like your father." Gemma shook her head, knowing exactly what he was going to say without even saying it.

Jax let out a laugh, "Just do me a favor...don't try to drag her into any of your shit right now. I'm still trying to figure out where this would go." Jax stated giving his mother a knowing look, "I'm serious."

"Jesus, alright, alright." Gemma held up her hands, "She's very pretty by the way." Gemma added as Jax climbed onto his bike and started it up while shaking his head with another laugh.

"Why do I feel like there is way more to that club than what Jax is saying?" Gavin questioned as he and Quinn were walking through a store to pick out some clothes for Cancun.

"I don't know. I haven't really thought anything about it to be honest." Quinn responded as she was looking at sun dresses, "I did notice that he got some weird looks but I figured that has happened in any small town." Quinn added.

"I think you might want to ask him about it." Gavin commented as he was looking through clothes for Quinn, "His mom just seemed sort of like..." Gavin trailed off trying to find the right word to use.

"A Queen?" Quinn joked, "She definitely carries herself with a lot of confidence. I don't think I've seen that sort of swag in older women." Quinn added.

The brunette knew that she should probably ask some questions about the club. She honestly didn't think that it was her place to ask especially since it wasn't like they were dating. She knew that he had asked about the pictures, but the only reason he had was because he had accidentally came across them while looking at her photography. Of course it was her fault for not making sure that the evidence photos weren't in a different spot on her laptop, but she wasn't sure if she wanted to go fishing for things she wasn't sure she could handle or not. She had never gotten a weird vibe from Jax and no red flags had ever popped up while talking to him or being around him. He had always been a complete gentleman to her when they had hung out. She figured that if he wanted her to know, he would tell her in his own time.

Later that night, Quinn and Gavin had packed for Cancun and had all of their luggage ready to go by the front door. Quinn had decided to stay up a little later than Gavin since she had to make sure that her website was up to date with her newest photos, and saw her phone light up on the coffee table.

Taking a sip of her beer, Quinn reached for the phone and saw the Jeff had sent her a text message earlier that evening but somehow had missed it and her heart began to beat quickly realizing that it was a long text message. Which was never a good thing.

With a deep breath, she unlocked her phone and opened the message app and went to Jeff's name and began to read the long text message. He instantly started out with not wanting her to worry. He had explained that David, the bartender had court that morning and had his lawyer convince the judge to be evaluated by a shrink to see if he had made any sort of progress that would help him get parole.

Quinn couldn't believe the new information she had read. He had a chance of getting out on parole if he was able to pass the shrinks tests and questions. Which had never happened before during the other times he had tried. Jeff had promised that he was going to do absolutely everything in his power to prevent it from happening, but it didn't stop her from silently freaking out.

The brunette felt like the walls of her home were starting to close in on her and she found herself starting to breath a little heavier and needed to get outside. Quinn stumbled through the living room and into the kitchen and out the back door and fell to the ground the moment her feet hit the grass. Her hands were grasping at the blades of damp grass as she rested her forehead against the cool ground and couldn't help the strangled cry the escaped her mouth. She had completely broke down and began to pound her fist against the grass, needing to get out some of her frustration as she tried to control her breathing.

Jax had an extremely late night dealing with the club, he had been in a situation where he had to shoot two men for stealing guns and had to clean up the mess so it wouldn't fall back on the club.

As he pulled up to his house on his bike, he had tried to keep the rumble low so it wouldn't disturb Quinn and Gavin, since he knew that the two were getting up early to catch head to the airport for their vacation.

When Jax pulled into the driveway, he had noticed that Quinn's motion censored light in the back yard had came on and he furrowed his eyebrows in confusion. He knew that it was going on one in the morning, so he decided to check it out just to be safe.

Once he had parked his bike, Jax walked across his yard to Quinn's front yard and walked along the side of the house and quietly entered the back yard. His blue eyes narrowed in order to see if there was an intruder but instead found Quinn pushing herself out of the pool with her clothes laid out on the ground and towel next to them.

"Quinn..." Jax spoke gently to catch her attention without scaring her, and when she looked up as he approached he saw her face. He instantly knew that something was wrong, he had seen a similiar look when she had told him what had happened, "What's wrong?" Jax questioned and watched as she went to reach for the towel on but he grabbed it for her and wrapped it around her.

Quinn let out a sigh as Jax pulled her towards him and rubbed her towel covered arms, "David's lawyer has convinced the judge to let him see a shrink in order to see if he's made any sort of progress. Jeff says that I shouldn't worry but it's so hard not to Jax..." Quinn spoke lowly.

Jax frowned and wrapped his arms around her for a moment before he realized that she had goosebumps forming, so he took a step back and removed his kutte and then the black zip up hoodie and put it around her.

"Come sit with me..." Jax grabbed ahold of her small cold hand and sat in a large lounge chair that she had and pulled her down to sit with him and wrapped his arms around her and she didn't hesitate to rest her head against his shoulder.

"Did Jeff have anything to say about it?" Jax asked a few moments later, trying to wrap his head around the information because the news had sent his blood boiling within a few seconds.

He felt her nod her head, "He said that he was going to do everything in his power to prevent him from getting out. He said that if for some reason the shrink does say that he has progressed, he will still have to take a series of tests and evaluations in order to actually get released. Apparently he has had good behaviour." Quinn explained quietly and Jax frowned when he saw her wipe her cheeks quickly, "It's absolute bullshit. I don't think he's changed Jax. Someone like that, he's scary fucking smart. He is fooling them in order to get out."

Jax felt Quinn start to cry a little harder and felt her body tremble a little and he instantly held on to her tighter and held her head into his chest as he buried his nose into her damp hair.

"I can't go through that again Jax. I can't..." Quinn choked out several minutes later and Jax cupped her cheeks as she adjusted herself to sit up a little more facing him.

"Quinn, I'm not going to let anything happen to you." Jax stated honestly, looking into her grey stormy eyes.

Quinn didn't realize how close her face actually was to his face until she felt his hot breath on her face. She couldn't help but to take a moment to just look at his face. His long lashes seemed a little darker by the way the motion light hit them, the stubble on his face was a little longer and his usual bright blue eyes were a couple shades darker and held something behind them she couldn't place.

"Why are you being so nice to me?" Quinn questioned quietly. The truth was, she didn't even mean to say it out loud. She had been curious as to why he was so nice and so adamant about letting her know she was safe with him around.

Jax didn't have an actual answer for the gorgeous brunette as he stared back at her. All he could do was lick his bottom lip and realized that he was wanting to kiss her in that moment. Her plump lips were too inviting and he knew that would be a good enough answer for her.

Quinn noticed that Jax kept glancing to her lips and she instinctively licked her lips. She wasn't quite sure if he was preparing to kiss her, but she found herself wanting to know just how soft his lips were in that moment. There was something about the way he was looking at her that made her forget for a moment why she was so upset.

The brunette felt her heart beat quicken as Jax leaned a little closer to her until his forehead was pressed against hers, with his hands still on her cheeks. She felt his lips gently press against hers in one simple kiss. Her eyes closed at the warm sensation and found herself moving towards him as his hands slid down to the curves of her neck and began to deepen the kiss a few seconds later. Quinn's hands went to Jax's hair to feel just how soft it was. Jax had kept one hand on the curve of her neck and the other arm wrapped around her lower back for a moment.

There was absolutely no way that Jax wanted to break the kiss but the sound of the back door opening up causing Quinn to pull away from him slowly. Her cheeks were a little flushed, and his hand moved from the curve of her neck, down her arm and to her small hand and he wrapped his long fingers around her hand.

"You okay?" Gavin's voice caused Jax to snap out of his trance and focused on Quinn's response.

"I'm good. I'll be in here in a second." Quinn tore her eyes away from Jax to look to Gavin standing in the door frame.

She was thankful that Gavin hadn't bothered sticking around and she had decided to stand up in order to gain the feeling back in her legs and couldn't help the small smile that formed on her lips as Jax stood up.

"You should really try to get some sleep." Jax responded quietly as he stood close to Quinn.

"I know. I should kick Gavin's ass for booking such an early flight." Quinn chuckled lightly and wiped her tired eyes as Jax pushed a strand of her hair behind her ear.

"Will you text me when you land?" Jax questioned, Quinn nodded her head and went to take off Jax's hoodie but he had stopped her, "Keep it."

"Have a good night Jax..." Quinn smiled softly up to Jax and went to walk past him but he had stopped her by gently grabbed her arm and crashed his lips to hers for one last kiss.


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note:** **I'm curious if anyone would be interested in a Tig/OC story? I've been watching the series on Netflix again, and he is so unloved in the fanfic world. Also thank you for the reviews, favorites and follows. As usual, I do not own any of the SOA characters that will appear through out this story.**

* * *

The next morning, Quinn was in complete zombie mode walking into the airport with her arm wrapped loosely around Gavin's once they had dropped their luggage off to be put on the plane. The brunette had on a pair of denim shorts with a slightly oversized black v-neck shirt and a red flannel on top, she hadn't bothered to take her ray-ban sunglasses off since her eyes were slightly blood shot from barely any sleep. After she adjusted the black beanie on her head, she put her make-shift purse on the chair beside her as she sat down to wait for the plane to start boarding and watched as Gavin walked away to get coffee.

Quinn had grabbed her large iPhone and decided to text Jax back, and then she remembered that he had kissed her the night before. She couldn't help the smile that formed on her lips and felt her cheeks start to warm up a little. Quinn wasn't sure in that moment what to text Jax back after it finally registered that they kissed.

Just as Quinn was about to text Jax, Gavin approached with two large Starbucks coffees for them, and then their plane was called to start boarding, so she slipped her phone into the back pocket of her shorts and grabbed her back-pack and followed Gavin towards the entrance for the plane.

Once the two were on the plane in their designated seats, Quinn turned to Gavin with a small smile forming on her lips. She had made the choice last night to not tell him about what Jeff had said regarding David so it wouldn't ruin their trip, but she had every intention of filling him on what had happened between Jax.

"So, I have some news." Quinn spoke lowly causing Gavin to perk up in his seat.

"Does this have anything to do with Jax being at the house last night?" Gavin questioned and watched as Quinn gave a nod, "Oh this better be good. Spill sister." Gavin added causing Quinn to let out a little laugh and adjusted herself in her seat.

"Well, he heard me out in the back yard when I couldn't sleep, so he came to make sure I was alright..." Quinn started out and lowered her voice when the flight attendent had started to speak over the intercom, "We were just talking and right before you came out he kissed me." Quinn added and quickly swatted Gavin's arm when he gasped overly loud, "Stop it!" Quinn hissed lowly with a laugh.

"He kissed you!?" Gavin questioned and watched the brunette nod her head, "How was it?" Gavin questioned again.

"It was...mind blowing." Quinn answered honestly, "I don't think I have ever felt that when I've been kissed." Quinn added and Gavin began to awe, "Oh shut up!"

"So have you talked to him since? I saw you looking at your phone in the airport." Gavin commented.

Quinn shook her head no, "He told me last night to text him when we landed, he sent me a text this morning to have a safe flight. I wasn't thinking this morning and then when I realized that we kissed, I didn't know what to say to him." Quinn admitted.

Gavin eyed the woman for a moment, "You like him, don't you?" Gavin questioned, "I mean more than just a friendly neighbor sort of thing." Gavin added and watched as Quinn bit her bottom lip to not smile and gave a head nod, "Girl, text him back!" Gavin added.

"I don't know what to say!" Quinn sighed and watched as Gavin took her phone out of her hand and unlocked the screen. She had tried to get it back from him but his long arm had held her back while his other hand began to type out a text to Jax, "Gavin!" Quinn growled and heard the text being sent.

"Oh chill out. It's not like I told him you want to jump his bones." Gavin laughed and handed the phone back to her.

Quinn quickly looked at the text message he had sent and saw that Gavin replied with an 'On the plane now. Hope you have a great day." She rolled her grey eyes knowing that she would actually say something like that. Just as she was about to turn her phone off for the flight Jax had sent a text message back to her.

 **It will be a great day when you agree to have dinner with me ;)**

Quinn showed the text to Gavin before shutting her phone off and sticking it in her backpack as the airplane began to start up for take off. She was definitely intrigued by the blonde haired man and had to admit that she was starting to like him more than just a neighbor. The truth was, she was expecting Jax to run for the hills once she had told him about David, and she was a little confused on why he didn't. Any other man wouldn't want to deal with a stalker who was a complete lunatic over her. It was the main reason that she was single at twenty-eight years old and had absolutely no love life once so ever.

Once the plane was in the air, Quinn wasted no time in laying her head on Gavin's shoulder once their seats were leaned back slightly and decided to catch up on some much needed sleep with her mind drifting to the handsome blue eyed man.

By the time Quinn and Gavin had made it to Cancun Mexico, Quinn had stripped her beanie and flannel shirt and shoved it into her backpack. Her long dark hair was in a messy bun at the top of her head and she was regretting the black shirt she wore with the sun beating down on her.

"I swear to God, I need the ocean in my life right now." Quinn whined as Gavin rolled his eyes as they walked into the large hotel to get their room keys.

"You need some fucking food." Gavin stated matter of factly knowing that Quinn was starving which was making her whine about the heat, "We will get changed into our swim suits and then head down for some food and then go to the beach." Gavin added as they dragged their suitcases behind them, "Don't forget to text lover boy." Gavin teased as he approached the counter for their key to the room.

Quinn rolled her eyes as she dug out her phone from her back pocket and unlocked the screen as she rested against the cool counter and pulled up Jax name in the text log.

 **Made it safely to the hotel. Going to eat and then becoming a beach bum until further notice.**

Once Quinn had sent the message, she put her phone back into her pocket and watched as the clerk had explained how to get to their beach view room, and then followed Gavin through the lobby.

"This place is really nice." Quinn commented as she glanced around to the different Mexican art that was hanging on the walls as they walked towards their suite.

"It's definitely better than that last place we stayed at when we were here." Gavin commented as he checked the room numbers.

"What's the room number again?" Quinn questioned.

"108."

"It's at the end of the hall." Quinn stated and walked to the last door that was sort of seperated from the rest of the rooms and double checked the number on the door and then watched Gavin use the key to open the door.

When the two entered the large suite, Quinn was blown away by the massive view of the ocean from the large french doors that lead to the beach. She didn't even care to examine the rest of the room in that moment because the ocean was calling her name.

"I'll get changed first." Quinn stated quickly dropping her bags on the bed, "When I'm done can you put braids in my hair?" Quinn questioned feeling her hair stick to her skin.

"Yeah. I'll see what food is around here." Gavin commneted as she disappeared into the bathroom after rummaging through her bags.

Gavin took the time that Quinn was changing to put on his swim trunks and used his phone to look at the different restaurants near the hotel as he sat on the bed. He wasn't surprised that Quinn came out a few moments later with her long hair an absolute mess and a brush in hand along with two hair bands.

"There is a place down the beach. It's a bar and grill." Gavin commented as Quinn sat on the floor in front of him and handed him the brush and bands.

Quinn felt Gavin began to brush her messy hair and decided to see if Jax had text her back and smiled when she saw the familiar name pop on her screen with a text message telling her to send a lot of pictures, causing her to laugh a little.

As Quinn text Jax back and forth, Gavin had put her long hair into two french braids and then once he was done, he had grabbed two large towels while Quinn had made sure that she had film in her camera along with her wallet, hotel key, phone and sunglasses in her back pack, and then slipped on her flip flops and her sun dress to cover her black bikini and followed Gavin out the door.

Jax had been working non-stop since he had gotten to the garage earlier that morning. He had been chewed out by Clay for being on his phone a few times checking to see if Quinn had landed in Mexico safely. He had barely slept when he had went back to his house after kissing the brunette woman. It had his mind whirling the entire day, something he wasn't use to.

He had been in an overly good mood up until lunch but then it was slowly starting to disappear the moment Gavin had sent him a picture of Quinn sun bathing on a beach with her completely unaware of what he was doing. There was something unfamiliar growing in his stomach at the thought of her wearing such a skimpy bikini. He knew it was absurd to be jealous at the thought of other men staring at her but he couldn't control it. There was a part of him that thought it may have had to do with the protectiveness he felt after finding out what had happened to her, but the other part of him knew that he didn't want any man seeing the curves of her body.

"What's on your mind brother?" Opie questioned to his long time friend, seeing him smoking a cigarette on a picnic table.

"Nothing." Jax in a grumpy tone causing Opie to smirk.

"It have anything to do with a certain woman in Mexico right now?" Opie questioned as he sat down and lit up a cigarette of his own.

Jax breathed out some smoke then turned to his best friend, "Ever since I met her...I don't know what it is but I can't get her out of my head man." Jax confessed, "At first I thought it was just because she's hot as hell and would be fun having a hot neighbor, but then we started talking and it just...I don't even know man." Jax added with a frustrated sigh.

"You sleep with her?" Opie questioned honestly.

"Nah. It's not even about that anymore." Jax stated, "Her brother sent me a picture of her on the beach and it just set something off." Jax let out a laugh and shook his head.

"Man, don't tell Donna I said this, but she is attractive. If I were interested in her, I'd probably feel the same way if she walked around in anything close to what she was wearing the other day." Opie commented as he took a hit of his cigarette.

"How did you know it was more with Donna?" Jax questioned lowly as he pulled out his phone to see the Quinn had text him back from earlier.

"It's hard to explain brother. It's different with everyone. If I'm being honest, with the way you've been moping around about her, I think it might be more with you two." Opie answered honestly, "You want it to be more?" Opie questioned.

Jax thought for a few minutes before turning to his best friend, "I think so man." Jax answered, "There's one problem though." Jax added causing Opie to furrow his eyebrows in confusion, "She doesn't know about what the club does. What I do." Jax stated, "She's told me some shit about her past and I can't even be honest with her about it." Jax ran a hand down his face, "I just don't want her looking at me differently, there's no judgement in her eyes now. She doesn't know what I'm capable of." Jax added.

Opie ran a hand down his face, "That does seem like a problem. Jax, if you want something with her, you're going to have to sit down and tell her. If she finds out on her own, women don't like that shit."

"I know...I just figured I'd wait to see where it went first. There's no reason to bring it up if nothing comes from us hanging out." Jax added and then glanced to his phone and began typing out his text message back to Quinn.

Later that night, Jax had finally managed to walk through his front door. He was a little upset with himself because he had slept with an older crow eater in order to get a favor for the club. Then he had to get two dead bodies set up in Lodi to look like a murder to get forensic off of two dead bodies that David Hale had found at the blown up warehouse on the edge of town. As he was on his way back to Charming with Chibs, Juice and Half-Sack, he spotted a man who had cut him off as he was transferring the dead bodies to Lodi, which caused him to get pulled over. The entire thing turned into a huge mess and all he wanted to do was take a shower.

Once he had taken a shower, fell into bed and lit up a cigarette, he reached for his phone curious to see if Quinn was still awake. He knew that she had tried to call him earlier but he was wrapped up in trying to get his time with Emily Duncan over with. It usually didn't phase him to sleep with a woman or even a crow eater, but afterwards when he checked his phone to see a few photos from Quinn, his heart fell into his stomach.

Pushing the thought into the back of his mind, he had decided to try to FaceTime Quinn on his personal phone. After a few rings he had thought about hanging up but when the call began to connect, he sat up a little straighter in his bed.

"Well well well... is Jax Teller actually using modern technology?" Quinn teased with a laugh as she appeared on the screen.

"Hey, I've gotten use to seeing you almost everyday. I don't think I could go an entire 24 hours without seeing your face." Jax grinned when Gavin was cooing in the background and Quinn rolled her eyes dramatically.

"You always try to be charming?" Quinn questioned causing Jax to laugh.

"I have my moments." Jax replied, "How's Mexico so far?" Jax questioned.

"It's absolutely gorgeous. We spent the entire day on the beach, and then we went for dinner at this place on the beach. We were going to go site see but we got rained out." Quinn explained.

"You do look a little burnt." Jax commented seeing her cheeks a little red since her hair was pulled back in two braids.

"I know, I didn't put anything on my face. How was your day? Did the block blow up without me there?" Quinn joked causing Jax to smirk.

"No, the block is still intact." Jax chuckled when Quinn gasped dramatically with a hand on her heart, "You'll be glad to know that the mailman gave me the right mail this time. I did grab yours though. I figured it's the least I could do."

"Jax, if you wanted a reason to see her when she got back, all you had to do was just show up. No reason to collect the mail." Gavin stated in the background causing Jax to blush for a split second while Quinn grinned from ear to ear and tried to contain her laugh.

"Thanks for blowing my cover Gavin." Jax stated to the man he couldn't see and kept his blue eyes on Quinn's face, "So when do you actually come back?" Jax questioned.

"This coming weekend." Quinn replied, "Think you'll be okay without me until Saturday?" Quinn teased.

Jax frowned slightly not realizing that she was going to be gone for so long, "I think I can manage." Jax stated and tried to hold back a yawn.

Quinn frowned, "Jax, you look exhausted."

"Yeah, it's been a long day." Jax replied, "You look pretty tired yourself."

Quinn gave a nod, "You need to get some sleep Mr. Teller."

"Kicking me off the phone already?" Jax tried to laugh but a yawn escaped his mouth instead causing Quinn to laugh lightly.

"Yes, especially since you can barely speak without yawning. You can always talk to me tomorrow if you want." Quinn commented, "Have a good night Jax."

"You too Quinn."

Once Quinn had disconnected the call, she had plugged her phone into the charger and crawled into the large bed with Gavin as he tried to find something on TV to watch before they fell asleep for the night.

The brunette stretched out into the large bed, absolutely exhausted from traveling and then sitting out on the beach all day. She knew that she would sleep extremely well that night since they had planned on walking around the town the next day. Quinn had cuddled against her brothers shoulder as he played on his phone in order to upload a few pictures of their first day on vacation.

"He's totally into you..." Gavin commented lowly.

"You think so?" Quinn questioned quietly.

"There is no way a man would just get your mail in order to see you when you got back if he wasn't into you." Gavin explained, "I think you should give him a chance. I don't get weird vibes from him, and he's always been overly nice to you, and even me."

Quinn gave a small nod of her head as sleep began to take over, "I'm thinking about it."


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note: I mention Black Jaguar White Tiger foundation in this chapter. I don't know the lengths to be able to visit, but I follow them on social media and I absolutely adore all the videos they post.** **Extremely small filler chapter. I had a huge long thing written about her vacation but I was clearing out some computer space and ended up deleting it without realizing it. (Talk about being annoyed) So I had to throw this together quickly.**

* * *

Quinn had been enjoying the first two days in Cancun with Gavin on the beach. The two didn't bother to do anything else besides enjoy the smell of the ocean, the warm sun beating down on them, and the sand between their toes. They would wake up once they had slept in, grab showers and then go for breakfast at whatever restaurant they could find near the hotel, and then head straight for the beach once they had gone back to the hotel to change into their bathing suits. By the time lunch would arrive, they would go to the bar and grill a few yards down from their hotel, and repeat the cycle of going back to the beach. The second day on the beach, Quinn had requested Gavin to look up different things that they could do while they were in the city, and had made a couple of reservations for the activities.

The third day there, they had traveled to see the Cancun Underwater Museum. In order to see the underwater figures, you had to go scuba diving with professionals. There were statues covered in corals, a concrete shaped car, and other concrete shaped objects, with so many different types of colorful fish swimming around. Quinn had made sure to get a waterproof camera in order to take pictures of the expierence. Once they were finished with scuba diving, the two had grabbed lunch near a local zoo, and decided to stop to see the animals before heading back to the hotel.

The fourth and fifth day, Quinn had found a few different Archeological sites to explore. The first one they had went to had several different caves, ruins and lakes that they could walk through. They ended up taking the entire day exploring up until the tour guide had told them that it was time to leave. Quinn and Gavin were a little disappointed that they didn't get to venture around due to taking so many pictures, that they had agreed they would come back the next day.

The following morning, Gavin and Quinn were beyond grateful to be able to visit the Black Jaguar White Tiger foundation for a couple of hours. The two had met the owner who rescued all of the different lions and tigers. They weren't able to see the older animals, but Quinn and Gavin were able to see the younger ones and quickly fell in love. She had sat on the floor and let two of the little cubs prance all over her while Gavin had taken photos, and then Gavin had asked the man who was in charge to take a couple of him with Quinn and the cubs. The man, Eddie, was trying to do something great for the animals. He had started up the foundation in order to keep them from going to the circus, and being hunted and killed.

Quinn and Gavin then had dedcided to do a little bit of shopping around the town, and then would sit out on the beach with a few drinks and just enjoy the rest of the down time. Gavin had ended up convincing Quinn to get a henna tattoo with him on the final night. The elegant design was wrapped displayed on the top of her hand, a couple of fingers and going up to her wrist and stopping. She had to admit that it was making her want to get an actual tattoo for the first time in her life.

While she had been busy in Cancun exploring, she had managed to keep in touch with the handsom Jax Teller the best she could. There was poor cell phone reception in a few places she had went, but when she got back to the hotel that night, the two would exchange a couple of text messages before she would call it a night.

Since Gavin and Quinn both had bought a couple of hoodies from the foundation, and then after their shopping trip around the town, they had to buy an extra suitcase in order to get the things back to California.

As they finished packing the night before their flight, Quinn had decided to try to FaceTime Jax since she hadn't actually spoke to him since the first night. She had to admit that she was a little disappointed that the call went unanswered, but she knew that he must have been asleep. Quinn found herself wanting to hear from Jax while she was away, and found herself missing hanging out with him.

She had thought about his idea for dinner, and the truth was she definitely was considering it, but she wasn't sure if it was just dinner or an actual date. The brunette hadn't been on an actual date in several months, and the idea of a date with Jax caused butterflies to start swirling around in her stomach. A feeling she hadn't had in a long time.

There was a small part of her that was extremely hesitant but she knew that Jax was always extremely kind to her, and always a complete gentleman. Any time that they had gone to eat together, he would always pay even though she had protested. She didn't get any sort of red flags from speaking with him. He had a full time job, and spent most of his time with the men he considered brothers. The one thing that caused her to be hesitant was the club that she didn't know anything about it. She had thought about asking the man a couple of times, but she didn't want to over step with her curiousness.

Then there was the kiss. The way he had kissed her had her head floating. His warm hands on the curves of her neck, his warm lips and scruffiness from his beard tickling her chin caused her stomach to bubble with excitement. She had never felt so clear headed and fuzzy at the same time when someone had kissed her. Quinn had tried to push the kiss to the idea of her being upset about what Jeff had said, but she felt that he cared about her as a person. She had realized that she wanted to see where her relationship with the man went.

The brunette had finally convinced herself that if Jax Teller asked her on a date she would agree.


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Note: This will be a small filler chapter. I wanted to get it out while I had time. Real life has been a little hectic at the moment but I will get back to updating regularly this weekend or next week.**

By the time Saturday came around Jax was anxiously waiting for Quinn's arrival back home. He had spent almost the entire week exchanging texts with her when he had the chance because he had been so busy with the club. He didn't have a chance to actually sit down to FaceTime her like he did the first night she was in Mexico, and then he had to go on a run to Nevada. Jax had been thankful he was able to get back late Friday night.

During the week while Quinn was away, he had tried to figure out his feelings for the woman with the help of his best friend, Opie Winston. Jax had thought it was crazy to feel such a connection with someone he had barely known, who didn't know about the club life. It almost made him feel like a girl in high school crushing on someone for the first time. Jax had explained to Opie that he enjoyed just spending time with the brunette, and even enjoyed exchanging texts with her through out the day. Of course he admitted that he was physically attracted to her, he would be a fool to not be, but he was starting to realize that he was wanting more with Quinn, at least to see if there was mutual feelings on her part.

At the beginning it had driven him insane. He finally decided to just go with whatever he felt for Quinn. He never played by the rules anyway, so why start now?

Since Jax had been fixing up an old motorcycle he had found at a dump, he decided to work on it a little in his driveway since the California weather was perfect. He had decided to sip on a beer as he took his time working on the machine and realized it was the perfect way to kill time until Quinn and Gavin had arrived.

He was slightly surprised that he didn't hear the SUV pull into the driveway next door at first, but then heard the doors open and shut. The moment he heard her raspy soft voice, Jax lifted his head up with a smile on his face.

Pushing himself a way from the bike, he wiped his hands on the rag, then finished off his beer. The blonde man had been dying to see the brunette in person, so he wasted no time in walking across to her yard to offer to help with their bags.

Jax couldn't help the smile on his face, and then couldn't resist looking Quinn up and down. Her dark hair was in two braids, her extremely tanned arms on full display in the black tank top, and he noticed the cut off denim shorts that were rather short exposing her dark toned legs, and he had to force himself to tear his eyes away from her body.

"Hey..." Jax greeted the two, "You guys need a hand?" Jax questioned seeing Gavin and Quinn both struggling to get the luggage out of the back of the SUV.

"That would be fantastic." Gavin sighed, "This one here bought so much shit, we had to buy another suitcase." Gavin rolled his eyes causing Quinn to roll her eyes behind her sunglasses.

"If I remember correctly, you have some shit in the bag too!" Quinn retorted and then turned to Jax who had stepped closer to her, "Hi..." Quinn smiled up to the man and watched as a smile formed on his face.

"Here, I got it." Jax put a large hand on her lower back for a moment and waited until she moved out of the way to grab the large suitcase, "Jesus, what do you have in here? Bricks?" Jax questioned realizing the two must of had trouble carting it around the airport.

"No..." Quinn huffed and watched as Jax pulled it out effortlessly and sat it on the ground while Gavin grabbed his luggage and moved out of the way so she could grab hers.

Jax wasted no time in following Gavin and Quinn into the house, and had listened to Gavin talk to him about wanting to show him some pictures they had taken at a resort that rescued tigers and lions. Jax nearly rode straight to Mexico when Gavin had sent him a picture of Quinn squatting next to an extremely large tiger. Of course he didn't get the picture message until late at night, but he text her because heading back to Charming to make sure she hadn't been eaten alive.

"Where do you want this?" Jax questioned as he followed Quinn into the house with Gavin behind him.

"You can just put it on the floor." Quinn commented as she drug her luggage to the bedroom to put it on the bed.

Walking out of the bedroom and back into the living room, Quinn laughed seeing Gavin pull out his own camera to show Jax pictures from their trip as he pulled the blonde down to sit on the couch. The brunette sat on the arm rest of the couch and tugged the two small rubber bands out of her hair to undo the braids in her hair.

She was vaguely aware of his bright blue eyes glancing to her, but she was so focused on getting the tight braids out of her hair, and began to unravel Gavin's work. Quinn sighed with relief once she had gotten one braid out and noticed that her scalp was tender from a few days of wearing then and quickly undone the other.

Jax tried to pay attention to the photos that Gavin was showing him, but his eyes were glued on Quinn as her large wavy long hair became visible and she began rubbing her scalp. He couldn't help but to appreciate her now tanned glowing skin. Her toned legs visible as she rested her feet on the coffee table in front of her. He shifted in his seat as she arched her back and put her head back exposing her throat. He wanted to go over and feel her soft skin, but when Gavin elbowed him in the side, he focused his attention back on the camera.

"I'm going to jump in the shower." Quinn announced, "I feel disgusting after being on the plane." Quinn added and then looked to Jax and Gavin, "We were going to go get some lunch later, do you want to go?" Quinn offered knowing that it was only going on eleven, so it was still too early for lunch.

Jax didn't waste any time nodding his head in agreement. He watched as Quinn disappeared out of the living room and a few moments later heard the shower turn on and the door shut. He shifted in his seat thinking of the brunette woman in the shower and forced himself to focus on the pictures Gavin was showing him.

"Quinn mentioned that you asked her out to dinner." Gavin spoke up, "Would this be just dinner between two neighbors, or would this be considered a date?" Gavin questioned causing Jax to laugh a little uncomfortably.

"Yeah, it would be." Jax answered honestly, "You don't need to give me the brotherly speech of if I hurt her you'll kill me." Jax added, "I have no intentions of hurting her. It's the last thing I want to do."

Gavin looked at him for a moment before giving him a nod, "I like you Jax, and I think you would be good for Quinn. But you need to understand that she has had a rough few years. She deserves the best."

"She does." Jax agreed.

Jax didn't realize that Quinn was out of the shower until the bathroom door opened up to reveal Quinn with damp hair and a simple white t-shirt with a blue flannel over it and a pair of denim shorts.

"I think I'm going to take a nap before we go to lunch." Gavin stated out of the blue and Jax gave him an appreciative nod and watched as he disappeared out of the living room.

"He didn't bore you did he?" Quinn questioned as she sat on the couch beside him and let out a sigh.

"Nah darlin." Jax shifted his body to face her, "You look tired." Jax added quietly and reached up to brush a strand of hair back.

"I am." Quinn let out a little laugh, "I didn't get much sleep last night and on the plane I just couldn't get comfortable enough to try to sleep." Quinn explained as she laid her head against the couch.

Quinn couldn't help the blush that formed as she noticed Jax's blue eyes staring at her with his large hand still resting against her cheek. She shifted uncomfortably under his gaze and watched as he licked his lips before leaning closer to her. The moment his lips touched hers, Quinn instantly shut her eyes and relaxed. There was something about the smell of his cologne mixed with cigarette smoke that made her relax against him. She felt his fingers curl into her hair as he deepened the kiss and her small hands immediately went to his forearm and gripped it gently as his tongue crashed against hers.

The sound of a cell phone caused Quinn to reluctantly pull away to realize it was Jax's cell phone, and felt him rest his forehead against hers.

"You sure you don't have a wife or girlfriend?" Quinn teased and felt Jax shake a little from laughter.

"I'm positive babe." Jax stated as he reached into his pocket to grab his cell phone.

Quinn watched as the blonde answered the phone and was a little disappointed that he hung up a few moments later and knew that he had to leave by the look on his face.

"Gotta go?" Quinn questioned.

Jax noticed the sadness in her eyes and frowned. He hated the fact that he had answered the phone and had to go to the garage.

"Yeah, but I was wanting to know what you were doing tonight?" Jax questioned.

"Probably unpacking. Why?"

"I was wondering if you wanted to go to dinner?" Jax questioned, "I think you owe me a date." Jax added causing Quinn to let out a little laugh.

"Yeah, I'll go on a date with you." Quinn answered and couldn't help but to laugh when Jax grinned at her and then crashed his lips onto hers for a moment.

"I'll pick you up around 8." Jax stated matter of factly and give her one last kiss before disappearing out of the house with a large smile plastered on his face.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Thank you for sticking with this story. Also, thank you for taking the time to read this as well. This update won't be very long, it's so I can set up for the upcoming chapters.**

Quinn couldn't help but to be excited as she got ready for her date with Jax. She had enjoyed his company, and had found herself missing the blonde haired man while she was in Cancun with Gavin. The brunettte had decided to take a nap earlier that day once Jax had left so she wasn't running on fumes while she spent time with him.

Since she wasn't sure where they were going to go eat, she had decided to stick with a casual outfit. Gavin had picked out a pair of black jeans that hugged her hips, and a white tank top and a black leather jacket with red high heels. Since she hadn't gone out on a date in quite some time, she had decided to put effort in her make-up and allowed Gavin to curl her hair into large curls.

"What time is he coming to get you?" Gavin questioned.

Quinn frowned for a moment, "He actually didn't say. Maybe I should text him to ask?" Quinn decided to reach for her phone to text the blonde.

Quinn knew that it was going on six in the evening and by the time six thirty rolled around and she didn't hear from Jax, she started to realize that she had gotten her hopes up about the entire thing. When it turned seven, Quinn had decided to call Jax in order to figure out what was going on and when he didn't answer, she realized that the date wasn't going to happen.

"Why don't you and I go out?" Gavin suggested, "I'm starving, your all dolled up. Might as well enjoy our vacation tans." Gavin added.

Quinn didn't even want to go out at that point, but she knew that if she didn't Gavin would make it a bigger deal than what it was, so she agreed. She had allowed Gavin time to shower and get changed, and before long, the two were heading out of the house and towards the car.

The brunette couldn't help but to keep glancing at her phone every so often as Gavin drove towards Oakland, and when she realized that she wasn't going to hear from Jax, she shoved her phone into her purse without a second thought.

"Who asks someone on a date and then not even bother to reply?" Quinn huffed with annoyance.

"I don't know, but he's on my shit list now." Gavin commented as he pulled into a bar and grill once they reached Oakland.

Quinn was thankful for Gavin because during their dinner, Gavin kept the conversation casual and about work, to keep her mind occupied. They both knew that Quinn didn't put herself out there much because of her past, and she was going out on a limb with Jax and that ended up back firing.

"God, that food was delicious." Quinn commented as they entering Charming after spending nearly three hours at the bar and grill.

"Tell me about it. I feel like I ate for a week straight." Gavin joked causing Quinn to laugh lightly.

"I'm dying to just lay in bed and watch a movie until I pass out." Quinn squirmed in her seat as Gavin pulled onto her road.

"I'm right there with ya." Gavin commented, "Wait, who is that?" Gavin questioned seeing a figure sitting on Quinn's front porch.

Quinn tensed for a moment and narrowed her eyes to get a better look, but as Gavin pulled into the driveway, the headlights were able to put some light on the figure and Quinn realized that it was Jax. She glanced towards the radio to see that the time was going on eleven thirty.

"Wow." Quinn couldn't help but to laugh.

"Has he even gotten ahold of you?" Gavin questioned.

"Nope." Quinn answered as Gavin turned the car off.

Quinn and Gavin both left the car and headed towards the front door, causing Jax Teller to stand up with an apologetic look on his face.

"I'm sorry." Jax stated as Quinn glanced to him and then walked past him to the front door to unlock it, "I ended up getting stuck at work longer than expected."

"I didn't realize a mechanic had to work until almost midnight." Gavin spoke up, rolling his eyes and moved into the house, leaving Quinn to walk in behind him but was stopped as Jax grabbed her wrist gently.

"Quinn..." Jax sighed, "I'm sorry, let me make it up to you, please."

Quinn looked at him for a moment, and she had to admit she wanted to cave but she decided to listen to her head, "Jax, I think it's a good idea that we stay neighbors. There's clearly more to your life than what your telling me, and that's fine, I get it but I'm not going to sit around and wait for a text or call that will never come." Quinn explained, "If you'll excuse me, I'm exhausted and would like to get some sleep."

Jax stood there shocked in silence as he watched Quinn disappear into the house and he didn't move his eyes until he heard the door being locked. He had tried like hell to get done with club business so he could take her out to dinner, but Clay had seemed to catch on to the fact that he had plans and stalled as long as possible. Jax didn't want to tell Quinn about the Sons of Anarchy just because of everything she had been through, he wanted her to know the man outside of the club first. He knew that he was going to figure out a way to make it up to Quinn, but he wasn't sure how difficult the task would be.

 **AN: Like I said, short chapter. But a small chapter is better than no chapter. What's your thoughts on Jax not getting back to Quinn in time for their date?**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: I will still be updating on this website. Tumblr is just something fun for readers to get one-shots, and ask for other requests to enjoy. Chill. I also have changed my settings to where I can either accept or deny 'guest' reviews, because frankly I'm sick of them complaining over little things. To my lovely supporters, thank you so much for being paitent and sticking with me through the updates. It means the world to me. Thanks for taking the time to read this story. Please read AN at the bottom too.**

Quinn had done her best to avoid Jax's since he had practically stood her up for their frist date, and it sucked that Gavin had flown back home, leaving her to fend for herself with the next door neighbor. It had been nearly three days that she had managed to avoid the handsome blonde, but she knew that she couldn't hide in her home forever. It didn't help that she was running low on food and had to make a store run, so she had decided to go once she had heard the sound of his harely leaving his driveway.

Once she had locked up her home, she had made sure that she had her wallet in her purse and headed straight for her car. Getting into the car and backing out of the driveway, she headed through the small neighborhood, and then hit main street. Quinn had the radio on a little too loudly, so she didn't notice that the man she had been avoiding had spotted her as he walked out of the barber shop, and hopped on his bike to follow her.

When Quinn finally pulled into a parking space at the store, she had gotten out of the car and hit the lock button on her keychain and stepped away from the car.

"Quinn..."

The dark haired woman jumped a mile high at the voice sneaking up on her, she quickly turned to look at the man she had been trying to avoid. She took a deep breath, trying to control her heart beat and gave him a nod before trying to walk away.

"Stop, please." Jax Teller nearly begged as he approached the woman, "I'm sorry, I'd really like to make it up to you if you'd let me." Jax began to explain, "I know you're avoiding me, and knowing that I ruined our first date is driving me insane." Jax admitted.

Quinn rolled her eyes and began to walk towards the store entrance, not having anything to say to the man, and quickly realized that he was following her as she grabbed a cart.

"Seriously, you're going to follow me?" Quinn stopped to look at him and noticed the charming smile he flashed at her.

"Yep." Jax answered, "If it's the only way I'll get you to talk to me, I'll follow ya' all day darlin." Jax added causing Quinn to shake her head with a laugh and began to walk further into the store with Jax right beside her.

Quinn knew that she was being a little dramatic by ignoring the man, but she hated the fact that he had been late, as if he had something better to do to where he couldn't even let her know that he would be late. She knew that if she would have gotten a call or even a text message that she would have understood, but it felt like he had been hiding something from her, and with her past, she couldn't ignore that.

"You know, I could cook us dinner." Jax commented after several minutes of silence, "An apology dinner, I should have called you to let you know I'd be late or at least reschedule." Jax began to explain but Quinn cut him off.

"If I agree to this apology meal, will you stop following me around?" Quinn questioned stopping in the middle of the aisle to look at him.

"Sure." Jax offered a lop sided grin causing Quinn to furrow her eyebrows, "Cross my heart." Jax made the sign of a cross across his chest causing Quinn to snort out a laugh.

"You going to stand me up again?"

Jax frowned and shook his head, "I have the entire day free, I can either cook at your place or mine, just need to know what you like to eat." Jax explained, "And I didn't stand you up, I got caught up in some family stuff and lost track of the time. It was an honest mistake." Jax half lied, considered something had came up with the club.

"Fine." Quinn huffed, "You can cook dinner at my place. I'm already here at the store, so I'll just grab something for you to cook. Is there anything you don't like?" Quinn questioned.

Jax shook his head no, "I won't make you regret this."

Quinn gave him a single nod, watching as he leaned forward to kiss her cheek and then walked down the aisle and out of the store. Quinn then went about her shopping, making sure to stock up on her favorite foods, and then food for her dinner with Jax. A part of her had thought that he wouldn't actually show up, but the other part of her hoped that he would. Quinn couldn't deny the chemistry she felt with the man, and hoped that she wasn't making a mistake. The last thing she needed was to be toyed around with, and she had figured if Jax did show up later that evening, she would explain to Jax just exactly how she felt about the situation. Quinn knew that Jax Teller was a charming man, it was evident, she just hoped that he was right about not making her regret their dinner.

 **A/N: Extremely short chapter, I know. However, at the last minute I decided to change the direction and pace of the story. I know I said in the previous chapter that it was a set up for upcoming chapters, however scratch that. This is the chapter that will set up for the upcoming chapters. Sorry for it being so short, but I wanted to get it out so I could work on the chapters this week. Thanks!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Author's Note:**

 **I have NOT given up these stories.**

 **Things have been extremely hectic and unfortunately real life comes first. I haven't even had time to just sit down and write. I'm going to try to figure out a schedule to get these stories updated and finished.**

 **With that being said, I know that I have mentioned I have a few different NEW stories that I've started and haven't posted, but I'm not sure I will. For some reason, people don't understand that when things get busy, it's hard to find time to write, something that's meant to be an escape for me. I understand that people are dedicated to the stories, I'm just as dedicated. However, when people assume that I abandoned them just because I made a Tumblr account (which I deactivated) and then try to leave hateful reviews, it sort of takes the fun out of writing. I mean, how much can people complain when I'm doing this for free and for fun?**

 **Anyway, I wanted to apologize for the lack of updates. I will look at my schedule and come up with something and in the mean time, I will try to at least get a chapter out on Sunday for the stories.**

 **If for some reason "Forever" ends up getting deleted, that's because I have decided to take it down since there's a small amount of chapters to revise it. It will be reposted. Nothing major is changing, just a few different ideas I've had over the past several weeks that I think would work better. And I may change my mind all together and keep it up.**

 **Thanks.**

 **Savannah**


End file.
